


The Land of the Magics

by JaebummieTrash



Series: Vitality of Magic University [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heechul is in here for like a slim minute, It's gonna be JunHao based, Kinky in all honesty, Light BDSM, M/M, Magical World, Minghao is dense, Seventeen happens at some point, Shape-Shifter!Minghao, Vampire! Jun, human world - Freeform, like a legit pinecone, magical universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaebummieTrash/pseuds/JaebummieTrash
Summary: After transferring from community college to Vitality of Magic University, Xu Minghao is ready to knock the next four years out of the park. With his strong determination, and knowledge in b-boying, Chinese Wushu, and reflex's like a cats, it should be easy, right? That is, till a vampire named Wen Junhui, turns his world upside-down. His once tidy, cleanliness bubble has been burst, popped, and pushed around more than ever thought possible. Just how will he survive the next four years of university living with a blood sucking machine?______Wen Junhui, or just Jun for short, has transferred to Vitality of Magic University on a scholarship that just barely covers his university expenses. Now living in a dorm isn't his idea of a good time, but once the young vampire meets an animalistic shape-shifter, his world gets that much better. He takes up a new hobby; one that consists of pushing this shifter to his wits end. Where's the harm in a little rough housing?





	1. Hi, I'm Your New Dorm Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Corpse Bride](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/304125) by Tim Burton, Carlos Grangel, John August, Caroline Thompson, Pamela Pettler. 



> I thought of this at 3 in the morning, what am I doing :')  
> Basically, it's SEVENTEEN in a magical universe, in a uni for magical beings.  
> It's pretty hectic, watch out for the one named DK. He looks smol but as he once said, "I'm not baby >:("
> 
> Good luck, and I'm sorry for writing this :')

     Minghao rushed to get his room key out, shoving the card into the door slot before pushing his way through the door as the light turned green. After long goodbyes with family members and the long travel to the school, he was ready to sleep forever. Once getting inside the cool room, he shut the door behind him. He was excited for this new part of his life, and what better animal could relate better to his feeling than that of an orange tabby. Minghao lifted up his shirt, taking his index finger a brushing it along what looked like a tattoo of an orange tabby cat's tail. It trailed from his tail bone, around his waist and to the middle of his chest. After brushing along the tattoo-like tail, two orange cat ears emerged atop his head, followed by the tattoo coming off his skin to perch out from his tail bone; an orange, tabby cat tail. Minghao glanced around the room, taking in his surroundings. There were two full size beds, which he thanked the heavens for, a bedside table next to each, and two dressers on either wall. Looking around at the empty space where furniture wasn't occupying the area, you could fit a small table that could probably hold a TV.

     Minghao's attention was then brought back to the beds. Neither of them had been claimed, which meant first pick for him. He looked at the walls for windows. In between the beds was a window seat that would show the sunset instead of the sunrise; which ultimately meant either bed would work for him. However, before he could pick a bed, a knock at the door was heard. Minghao set his things on the window seat and went to open the door. When he opened the door, he was met with a man who looked like he was about 20 or 21, but definitely older than him. He was extremely handsome; fair skin, sharp jawline, black hair that looked as soft as silk, and two white canines pointing down from his mouth. Minghao soon started to feel the blush creeping up on his face, realizing he must have been staring at him. He looked down, suddenly embarrassed at his actions. Minghao moved out of the way, allowing the stranger in.

     "You must be my room mate, right? Xu Minghao was it?" The man said cooly, walking into the room and shutting the door behind him.

     "Yeah- ah! Yes, sorry, I'm Xu Minghao, and you are?" Minghao completely flopped on his introduction. His first time talking with someone other than the student counsel president and he's already said 'yeah' instead of a proper 'yes'.

     The boy peered at him, catching his stutter, but shrugged it off. He turned to face him and bowed.

     "Moon Junhwi, but you can call me Jun. I'm a vampire, as you can see," he opened his mouth, showing off his fangs, "and you must be a, cat shifter?" Jun questioned, looking at Minghao's ears and tail. Minghao glanced at the appendages, his ears starting to twitch with slight speed, and his tail starting to wrap around his leg. Both a sign of- "You nervous or somethin'?" Minghao glanced back at Jun, eyes slightly wide. 

     "Yes, a bit actually. How did you know?" Minghao questioned, ears slowing their twitching and tail unwrapping slightly.

     "I had a cat in the past so I like to think I can read their body language pretty well." Jun scratched the back of his head before leaning his hand out. "May I?" Minghao didn't get his gesture at first, but then it hit him. He's trying to pet his ears. Minghao nodded slightly, leaning forward slightly. Jun closed the gap, letting his fingers coax their way through Minghao's hair and fur. The gesture was nice and calming, which allowed Minghao's ears to stop twitching almost entirely, and his tail to come out and sway slightly behind him. Jun soon retracted his hand with a final pat to Minghao's head.

     "So, cat shifter right?" Jun tried to confirm once more.

     "No, actually. I'm a shape-shifter. My shifting changes depending on the situation I'm in or how I'm feeling. Though I can only shift into animals, it's pretty handy sometimes." Minghao blushed again, not used to talking about his ability all that much.

     "That's so cool! I've always wanted to shift into an animal, but I got stuck in a vampire family."

     "Well, vampires are cool too!" Minghao tried to converse back. "I've never met one before, but from what I know they have quite the personality." Minghao smiled a toothy grin. Jun smiled before it quickly turned into a smirk.

     "Did you know they also are also a serious turn on for most?" Minghao's smile quickly dropped to a confused look.

     "Turn on? What's that?" Jun looked at Minghao's genuinely confused face. He dropped his smirk as well, tilting his head.

     "Wait, don't tell me you're one of those non-corrupted shifters too." Jun sulked. Minghao's confusion quickly turned to agitation, tail swaying more forcefully and ears pinning back against his head.

     "Not every shifter likes to do dirty things like others do, excuse you." Minghao turned away from the vampire, grabbing his bag and throwing it on the bed next the the wall on the right. He grabbed his phone, keys, wallet and key card before moving towards the door. "And if you end up leaving, don't let the door hit you where the sun don't shine on the way out." And with that, Minghao left a confused and slightly irritated Jun in the middle of the dorm room with a slam of the door.

     "What's got his panties in a bunch, it was just a simple question." Jun thought aloud. Now left by himself, Jun unpack his things into the furniture on the left, which was honestly just shoving everything he could fit into the drawers and throwing his make-up and hair products all over the top of his dresser. So after he finished, he grabbed his phone.

 

**Beta's Do It Better; Current Member's: 5**

**JunHottie:**

finished unpacking, yall down to hang out?

(Read/12:55)

**CallMeSoon:**

yeah, can i bring jihoon tho ?

(Read/12:57)

**Chanie:**

If you get to bring Jihoon then can I bring Seokie hyung and Soo-ie hyung?? ^^

(Read/12:58)

**JunHottie:**

idc lets meet at the cafe near the cinema okay?

(Read/13:01)

**CallMeSoon:**

sure thing hyung

(Read/13:02)

**Chanie:**

thanks hyung!!

(Delivered/13:02)

 

     After putting down his phone, Jun got up and touched up his make-up and hair, straightened his outfit and walked out the door thinking of Minghao. He was pretty cute if we were being honest here, where's the harm in rough housing with the boy?


	2. He's Chinese Too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this went. It's 2 am and unedited. I'm so sorry for this /).(\

_**Early August** _

 

     After leaving his dorm room, Jun walked out of the building and towards the cafe he and his friends usually hang out at. It wasn't a far walk, five minutes at most. Upon arriving at the cafe, Jun spotted Soonyoung and Jihoon outside, about to walk in. He ran towards them, trailing in behind them through the door.

     "Thanks for meeting up guys." Jun said to them once the hugs were over.

     "Of course, besides, Jihoon actually wanted to come this time around. I guess he's been working on some new songs for the group." Soonyoung pushed Jihoon's shoulder with his, urging him to tell his friend. 

     "I'll tell you guy's about it once we sit down." Jihoon smiled at them and walked over to their regular table; it was the normal, large corner table saved for big parties. After a bit of small talk, the bell above the door rang. The three boys looked over to the door to see Chan, Jisoo and Seokmin. Jun waved them over, standing up to hug them, then letting them into the booth. Jisoo, however, didn't sit down. He took out his phone and opened up his notes app.

     "Alright, who wants what?" He asked the group, brown tail swaying behind him slightly. 

     "I'll get an ice americano please hyung." Seokmin spoke up first, who was then followed by Jihoon and Soonyoung ordering the same thing.

     "Just plain coffee for me hyung." Jun ordered next. Chan agreed with him, ordering the same thing. Jisoo finished typing the orders in his phone before heading over to the counter to place the order. Jun turned his attention to Jihoon next.

     "So, Soonyoung says you're working on some new songs?" Jihoon's face lit up slightly. He reached down next to him, grabbing a folder before opening it. He pulled out some pieces of sheet music paper, passing them around.

     "Yeah, what I'm passing around right now are the songs 'Ah Yeah' and '20'. They're still pretty rough lyrics, but it's getting there." They boys started to look over the lyrics when Jisoo came back, grabbing a piece of paper on the table.

     "What's this?" He questioned, reading the lyrics.

     "Songs I've been working on recently." Jihoon answered. And 'ooh' left Jisoo's mouth as he read through the lyrics. 

     "'Look at me and be my lady,you're my twenties', Jihoon, where'd you think of these lines? Do you have a little lady in mind?" Jisoo teased his dongsaeng, watching the other's ears turn a bright pink.

     "Hyung knock it off, you know I don't like girls like that." Jihoon whined, pushing his hyung's shoulder softly. Jisoo just laughed and grabbed another piece of paper. He smiled at his dongsaeng, nudging his shoulder.

     "I know Jihoon-ah, I'm just playing with you." They boys chatted some more, enjoying the coffee that was brought by the waitress a few minutes after the order was put in. After a short while, Jun's phone pinged, signaling an incoming message. He took out his phone and opened the message; however, he didn't recognize the number.

 

**xxxNN-xxx-xxxx:**

My key card isn't working for the door, can I borrow yours?

(Delivered/13:15)

 

   Jun didn't understand the message until it clicked in his head. This was probably Minghao.

 

**JunHottie:**

minghao ?

(Read/13:15)

**xxNN-xxx-xxxx:**

Yes, please tell me you're close to the dorm, I need to get inside.

(Read/13:16)

 

     Before Jun replied, he saved Minghao's number. Just as he was about to reply, Seokmin spoke up.

     "Is that Jeonghan-hyung? Tell him to come down here too!" Jun made a face before shaking his head.

     "It's not Jeonghan-hyung. It's my new dorm mate." Jun replied before questioning himself. "Wait, how'd he get my number?" Jun quickly texted the question to Minghao.

     "O-oh, has the almighty Jun finally found someone he hasn't fed on in the first 30 seconds of meeting?" Jisoo teased again, earning a slap to the arm. "Hey! You're not supposed to hit your hyungs!" Jisoo complained, receiving another slap. "Hey!"

     "'Hay' is for horses hyung." Jun smirked before nipping at Jisoo's hand that was about to slap him back. "Besides, I didn't feed from you till we became friends, by the way." Jisoo sulked quietly, drinking from his coffee. Jun's phone pinged again.

 

**Minghoe:**

I met one of your mutual friends which I thought was you. He gave

me your number. Now, can you please tell me where you're at

so I borrow your key card?"

(Read/13:19)

**JunHottie:**

oh, heechul-hyung is with you ?

bring him along with you

im at a cafe w some frens a few blocks away

ill peep u my location

(Read/13:20)

**Minghoe:**

Thank you, but please never text me the word 'peep' again.

(Read/13:21)

**JunHottie:**

ill 'peep' whoever i want thank you very much *￣ー￣

(Read/ 13:21)

     Jun pouted slightly before 'peeping' his location to Minghao and putting his phone away. Before he knew it, someone had reached over and tugged at his lip.

     "Why are you giving us the lip hyung?" Turns out it was Seokmin. He released his lip quickly though when Jun opened his mouth to bite him.

     "He tried to tell me who I can and can't peep, can you believe that?" The group laughed at Jun's problem before going back to talk about the songs Jihoon had been working on.

 

* * *

 

 

     Minghao swiped his card against the sensor lock on the door for the tenth time before giving up. ' _Why isn't this working? I have the right card don't I?_ ' He questioned himself, flipping the card over and over again to see if it was the wrong card. Sadly, it wasn't. He looked around before spotting a guy down the hall with short, wavy hair. ' _Junhwi! Maybe I can use his card._ ' Minghao thought to himself. He walked over him before tapping his shoulder.

     "Hey Junhwi, my card isn't working. Is it okay if I use-" Minghao stopped himself when the guy turned around with a confused face.

     "Jun? I'm not Jun." The man spoke. Minghao was confused. He looked exactly like him. Little fangs poking out from his top lip and everything.

     "What do you mean? You look exactly like him." Minghao questioned back. The man then brought out his phone and pulled up a picture, showing it to Minghao.

     "You're looking for this perv too, huh?" Minghao was in utter shock. They looked exactly alike, though he was more concerned as to why this guy was calling Jun a pervert. He examined the picture closely to see if there was a mirror in the picture. There wasn't. Minghao stepped back before bowing, human ears turning pink and cat ears folding down. "Mianhaeyo, um, hyung right?"

     "Yeah, I'm older than Jun so I suppose I'm older than you too. And it's okay, we get mixed up a lot." The man bowed back before introducing himself, sticking a hand out. "Kim Heechul is the name, and you are?"

     Minghao bowed again before shaking his hand. "My Korean name is Seo Myungho, but my Chinese name is Xu Minghao."

     Heechul 'ooh'ed, leaning forward.

     "Xu Minghao? So you're Chinese like Jun too?" Heechul questioned, suddenly interested.

     "'Too'? Jun is Chinese too?" Minghao asked. He didn't know he was Chinese as well.

     "Yeah! His Korean name is Moon JunHwi, but his Chinese name is Wen Junhui." Heechul seemed excited. Minghao nodded his head before taking a step away from Heechul.

     "You wouldn't happen to have his number, would you? My key card isn't working for our lock and he's my dorm mate." Heechul nodded his head before taking out and giving Jun's number to him. Minghao saved his number under his Chinese name instead of his Korean name. "Do you mind helping me try to unlock my door while I text him?" Minghao asked Heechul.

     "Of course. Any friend of Jun's is a friend of mine." Heechul smiled a gummy smile before gesturing Minghao to take the lead.

     "I wouldn't call us friends, but thank you." Minghao gave the card to Heechul as they reached the dorm room. Heechul tried the lock with the card while Minghao texted Jun. After a few minutes of awkward texting and Heechul trying the card multiple times, Minghao spoke up, phone pinging right before. "Jun texted me his location. He wants us to meet him at some cafe a few blocks away." Heechul stood up, handing the card back to Minghao.

     "Alrighty, let's go!" Heechul exclaimed, grabbing Minghao's arm before pulling them to the elevators.

     Once they reached the bottom of the building and had started walking towards the cafe, Heechul lowered his mouth mask and bombarded him with questions. They ranged from asking 'what part of China are you from?', to giving him the nickname The8, to 'about how many times do you masturbate a day?'. Minghao, obviously flustered by the question topics, replied with, "earlier you called Jun a 'perv', yet you're asking me how many time I masturbate a day?'. The only thing that did was cause Heechul to laugh.

     "I'm guessing he hasn't tried to roughen you up yet?" Heechul asked, shouldering Minghao slightly. Minghao blushed before pulling an annoyed face, remembering their past conversation.

     "Actually, he called himself a 'turn on' for us shifters, and then proceeded to call me a 'non-corrupted shifter'. Which landed him a door slammed in his face." Heechul laughed at the story.

     "You're lucky kid. Jun is known to both feed and, well, I just use the word 'play' in this conversation, on people he meets for the first time." Minghao threw him another confused look before looking forwards.

     "I'm not that easy, am I?" He asked himself more than Heechul. Heechul just laughed again.

     "Not really, no. Though you don't look like the 'hard-to-get' type either." Before Minghao could retaliate and profusely go on saying he needed to be wooed before doing anything of the sexual sort, his phone chimed, signaling they arrived at the cafe. They walked into the little cafe, looking around before a voice called them over.

     "Heechul-hyung! Over here!" Jun yelled out. Before Minghao knew it, Heechul was across the cafe hugging Jun. Minghao walked over to the table, tail wrapping around him and ear folding downwards in a nervous manner. Jun pulled away from the hug once he saw Minghao. He moved over enough for them to sit down.

     "Guys, you already know Heechul-hyung so I don't think any introduction is needed." The group nodded, exchanging hello's, bows, and handshakes. Jun then proceeded to introduce everyone else to Minghao. "Minghao, this is Hong Jisoo-hyung. He's a werewolf. Kwon Soonyoung, he's a fae. Lee Jihoon, he's also a fae. That's Seokmin. He's a dog shifter. And last but not least, the maknae in our group, Lee Chan. He's also a dog shifter." Minghao bowed at the group, a nervous smile on his face.

     "Guys, this is Xu Minghao. He's an animal-shifter too, but like, he can turn into any animal." Minghao blushed again, nodding at the introduction. Before he could say hi, though, Heechul spoke up.

     "He's also Chinese Jun!" Heechul exclaimed. Jun whipped his head around to Minghao, eyes wide. He nodded his head before speaking in Mandarin.

     "Is being Chinese special here, or?" Minghao asked him. Jun shook his head at the question before replying in Mandarin as well.

     "In the group it is. I'm Chinese as well." Minghao's eyes widened a bit before his ears perked up and his tail started swishing around. Minghao sat next to Jun before diving head first into a conversation with him. They talked about a lot of things they had in common. Both of their hometowns in China, family, favourite foods, favourite colours, to favourite Chinese actors. All of this, however, was completely new to Jun's friends and even Heechul a bit. They knew Jun was the only Chinese member in their group, but to hear him speak like this to someone who was from the same country as him was different. Their conversation lasted for a while till Heechul squeezed out of the booth, claiming to have plans later that night and he needed to go.

     "Remember to use protection hyung!" Jun threw at him, watching his face go from easy-going to a look of fake horror.

     "Wen Junhui! How dare my dongsaeng treat his hyung like this!" Heechul exclaimed.

     "That's what I always say!" Jisoo joined in, agreeing with Heechul. After the laughs were over, Heechul left. And soon, the other group members did as well. Pretty soon, it was just Minghao and Jun left, still talking in Mandarin.

     "So you have to feed everyday?" Minghao asked Jun's statement back to him. "Did you feed today?"

     "Nah. Normally I feed on Heechul-hyung, but because I'm going to university now, I need to find a new feeding partner." Minghao looked down at his hands, contemplating his next response. ' _I could tell him it's okay if he feeds from me, right? It's not I'm gonna get hurt or anything._ '

     "You know, if you ever need to feed, I'm here if you want too." Minghao said with a shy glance towards Jun. Jun stared back at him, genuinely contemplating on whether to say yes or no. But soon he just smiled and winked.

     "I don't know. I don't think a shifter like you can handle a vampire like me feeding from you." Jun smirked behind his coffee mug, silently laughing at Minghao's reaction to his statement.

     "I can too 'handle a vampire like you' feeding from me!" Minghao exclaimed. He wasn't going to let Jun tell him what he can and can't handle.

     "Oh? Should we see if you can live up to your self-expectations?" Jun asked, raising his eyebrows. Minghao pouted.

     "I may be a shifter but that doesn't mean I can't take on a vampire like you." Jun laughed then stood up, leaving a tip on the table before grabbing Minghao's hand and leaving the cafe.

     "We'll see about that." Before Minghao could even think of a response, they were inside their dorm room. Minghao looked around, confused on how they got there in almost no time at all. He looked at Jun who pointed to himself.

     "Super speed is the power I was born with." And just like how they got their, Jun had pushed Minghao against the wall. "It also helps with situations like this." He quirked before nipping at Minghao's bottom lip. "Is that feeding offer still on the table? Because I'm starving." Jun moved to sniff at Minghao's neck before he was pushed away.

     "The offer is still up, but I didn't say it'd be easy to get. I'm not that easy Wen Junhui." It was Minghao's turn to smirk, watching at how Jun's smirk faded to a look of sadness.

     "Not fair Minghao, I could die if I don't feed." Jun whined, sulking down. Minghao's smirk faded as well as he moved to sit in front of Jun.

     "Alright, I guess I can make it easy for you this time." He gave into Jun's pouty face, tilting Jun's head up to look at him. And just like before, Jun had Minghao pinned under him.

     "Thanks Love, I can't hold that face for long periods of time." Jun smiled before moving towards Minghao's neck. He sniffed lightly before dragging his tongue across the skin. Minghao shivered under him but lost the strength remove his hands from his wrists and push him off. Jun then opened his mouth wider, sinking his fangs into the wet skin. Minghao screeched at the initial contact. It felt a lot worse than how it looked. However, after the initial bite, Minghao felt heat shoot through his body and immediately went south. Minghao gripped at Jun's back hard before he felt relief flood through him. Jun pulled away, staring at an extremely embarrassed, and breathless Minghao.

     "H-how did you-" Minghao was cut off as he shivered through the aftershocks of his 'little accident'.

     "Vampires can release different chemicals into their preys bloodstream when they feed, to help them cope I guess. I released oxytocin into yours. For a shifter, I expected you to last longer though." Jun smirked as he made eye contact with Minghao. His smirk immediately dropped when he saw Minghao's face. His whole face was flushed red, eyes overflowing with tears. He shoved Jun off of him, standing up and covering his lower area with his hands and tail before running into the bathroom and locking the door. Jun sat there, utterly shocked. He stood up and walked over to the door, knocking lightly.

     "Minghao? Minghao you okay?" Jun asked softly, voice laced with concern once he heard sniffs, hiccups, and sobs coming from inside the bathroom.

     "Please just leave me alone." Minghao said quietly, but loud enough for Jun to hear. He stepped away from the door before guilt washed over him. ' _You're a serious asshole, you know that Jun?_ ' Jun thought to himself. He walked away from the bathroom before grabbing a loose bag and filling it with over night supplies. He left his key card in the window seat with a note next to it. Jun grabbed the bag before stepping out of the room, calling Jisoo.

     " _What is it Junhui?_ " Jisoo's rang through the phone. Jun sighed.

     "Can I spend the night? I don't really wanna sleep in my dorm room tonight." Jisoo made a weird noise before speaking.

     " _What? Can't handle sleeping in the same room with a cute boy?_ "

     "Jisoo, this isn't a time for jokes. Can I spend the night or no?" Jun deadpanned, not wanting to hear teasing.

     " _Yeah, you can spend the night. I'll leave my door unlocked._ " 

     "Thanks Hyung." And with that, Jun hung up and left to Jisoo's place. Jun really needed to work on his people feeding skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO HORRIBLE  
> IM SO SORRY MY LITTLE MINGHAOIE  
> I LOVE YOU SO MUCH


	3. An Apology and a Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVEN'T PROOF READ IT YET PLZ DONT BE MAD AT ME /)~(\

_**Early August** _

 

     Jun walked into Jisoo's dorm, taking off his shoes and setting his stuff by the door before shutting it behind him. He sniffed the air, the smell of chicken lingering slightly. He walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Jisoo, Jeonghan and Seungcheol eating at the dinner table. Jisoo looked up and smiled a soft smile, inviting him to the table.

     "Thanks for letting me stay Jisoo hyung." Jun spoke softly, sitting down in the last empty chair quietly.

     "Of course, now, do you mind telling me the real reason why you asked to stay here?" Jisoo asked Jun, handing him a plate with food on it. Seungcheol and Jeonghan looked between the two before setting their forks down and turning to look at Jun as well.

     "Well, I mean, I didn't mean to make him cry." Jun said, picking at his food slightly. "The kid just doesn't know how to take a joke." Jisoo had an un-amused look, staring down Jun. 

     "Jun, you're going to have to give me more details so I can actually understand what you're talking about." Jisoo took a bite of his food before looking to Jun to continue.

     "Well, I may or may not have lied to Minghao about my feeding times, but I didn't think he'd take me seriously!"

     "And the feeding times you told him were?" Jeonghan butt in to the conversation, suddenly interested.

     "You're a Psychic Jeonghan hyung, why do  _you_ need me to say it out loud?" Jun snapped slightly. Jeonghan, a bit taken aback, simply went back to his food before muttering, ' _current thoughts aren't the only ones I can read_ '. Jun just sighed and muttered a ' _sorry_ ' before continuing. "I told him I need to feed everyday to survive, but again I didn't think he'd buy it!" Jisoo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

     "And he cried, why?" Jisoo asked cautiously, weary of the answer Jun could give.

     "Well, he let me feed from him, and you know vampires, they can release different chemicals into their preys blood stream to help them cope." Jun stopped for a second, contemplating on how to continue.

     "And the chemical was?" Seungcheol asked this time.

     "Oxytocin." Jun muttered while looking down at his plate. Seungcheol and Jeonghan tried to stifle their laughter as Jisoo threw them dirty looks.

     "Out of every chemical compound our bodies have, you gave him that one?" Jisoo questioned him. "I don't understand, that chemical compound shouldn't make him cry." Jisoo wondered aloud. However, before he could think about it anymore, Jun spoke up.

     "He came in his pants when I let out the chemical, but I didn't think he'd let go that fast! I thought he'd hold out longer!" Jun exclaimed, obviously still baffled at Minghao's reaction time to the chemical. At this point, Seungcheol and Jeonghan had stopped laughing, and instead were gazing that the vampire. Jeonghan took to reading his thoughts, trying to find the event tucked away in Jun's brain.

     After a minute of searching he had found it, taking in the series of events that landed Jun in their dorm. Jeonghan had stopped reading his thoughts once he saw Minghao run into the bathroom. It broke his motherly heart seeing the poor boy cry.

     "Why didn't you try to coax him out Jun?" Jeonghan raised his voice towards Jun, eyes hard. "You could've at least apologized and not have left him there, alone and scared in the bathroom!" Jeonghan was angry with him. He knew the vampire was like a dog in heat (I'm sorry Jisoo <3), but really? Was all this necessary to him?

     Jun's expression turned to one of anger.

     "Stop reading my thoughts hyung! You don't know what happened!" Jun yelled back.

     "You said it yourself! I can read thoughts, and from what I can see, I know exactly what happened!" Jeonghan yelled back, ignoring Seungcheol's and Jisoo's attempts to calm him down. Jeonghan saw Minghao in Jun's thoughts. The boy seemed nice and sweet and to know this happened to him was horrible. Jeonghan stood up, walking over to a coat rack to get his sweater before walking back to Jun. He looked at him with hard eyes, looking at his thoughts to find the way he got here.

     "What are you looking at hyung?" Jun asked in a not so nice voice. 

     "Nothing, I've got what I need." He walked over to Jisoo and kissed him on the cheek before doing the same to Seungcheol. "I'll be back later, don't wait up for me in case I come back late." Jeonghan then walked over to Jun, grabbing his ear and hoisting him up.

     "Yah! What are you doing!" Jun yelled, trying to bite Jeonghan. His grip on his ear never left though.

     "You're coming with me and you're going to go apologize to Minghao." Jun hung his head slightly, twisting out of his grip before heading to the door. Jeonghan blew Seungcheol and Jisoo kisses before stepping out of their dorm. "And you will apologize for tricking him about your feeding habits too Jun."

     "Yeah, yeah. I know, I know." And with that, they were off.

 

* * *

  

     Minghao listened at he heard Jun shuffling around their dorm room before hearing a door shut. He stayed in there for a while, waiting for his tears to slow down enough so he could leave the bathroom. Once his tears stopped their consistent stream, Minghao cautiously left the bathroom. However, he didn't see the brown haired vampire anywhere in sight. Minghao wiped his tears away, heading over to his bags on the bed. He pulled out a new pair of pants and underwear, slipping them on and throwing the soiled ones in his dirty clothes hamper. He reached inside his bag again and pulled out a miniature cat post. He set the cat post in the corner before tapping it a few times. The miniature cat post soon grew full size, which was about as tall as Minghao. He walked over to his bed to grab something else but a flash on the window seat caught his attention. Minghao turned to the window seat, finding a key card and a note. He took the note in hand, reading it over and over again.

_Minghao,_

_Staying with a friend tonight._

_Here's my card in case yours still isn't working._

_~Junhui_

 

     Minghao crumpled up the note, throwing it in a small trash can placed by the door, tears filling his eyes again. He turned to the things on his bed next.

     "I should unpack, huh?" Minghao thought aloud. And that was what he set to do. He placed different clothing types in different drawers, then started organizing this extra necessities. Once he finished packing, he glanced at his cat tower. What was the point of unpacking it if there's nobody to play with him in it. Then an idea struck him. He could trust him right, sure he was like Junhui, but they were still different people. Minghao took out his phone and dialed a number. It rang for a while before an exhausted voice came through.

     "Yeoboseyo?" He picked up the phone after all.

     "Heechul hyung?" Minghao tried to keep his voice from quivering, but if anything it made it worse.

     "Minghao-ssi? Why do you sound like you're crying?" Heechul's voice was laced with worry. Minghao could hear the ruffling of bed sheets on the other end.

     "Hyung did you're plans work out?" Minghao sniffled slightly.

     "No, they canceled. Why? What's up? Do you need me to come and get you?" Minghao's heart swelled at his words. Turns out there were caring people in this world besides his family.

     "H-Hyung, can you come over to the dorm please? I just, I really need someone right now." Minghao's voice quivered slightly.

     "I'll be over in a jiffy, just stay there okay?" Like before, Minghao could hear bed sheets ruffling and the sound of a belt clicking.

     "Thank you hyung." Minghao hung up after that. He set his phone down on his bed side table before sitting on his bed.

     A few minutes later, a soft knock was at the door. Minghao shot up and looked through the peep-hole. ' _Heechul!_ ' Minghao threw the door open, throwing himself into the elders arms. That's when the tears started again, only this time he couldn't get them to stop. It took a bit of fight, but Heechul made Minghao look at him.

     "What's wrong Minghao? Why're you crying?" Heechul asked in a soft, gentle voice. Minghao just shook his head and buried his face back into Heechul's shirt.

     "He hurt me hyung. He hurt me so bad." Minghao sobbed. "I.. I thought I was helping him, but he just used me like a toy!" Minghao yelled into his shirt, gripping the fabric hard. Heechul picked Minghao up off the floor and into the dorm room, shutting and locking it behind him. Heechul sat them both in the middle of the room, setting Minghao in his lap.

     "Tell me what happened Hao." Heechul coaxed him softly, petting and rubbing Minghao's still present cat ears in hopes of calming him down. It did the trick, Minghao's sobs turning to quiet sniffles and whimpers. He pulled his head out of Heechul's chest but kept his head down.

     "We were- I let him feed from me but he let out this chemical into my blood or something, and it made me do, ya know, in my pants.." Minghao stopped talking, suddenly embarrassed.

     "You wet you pants?" Heechul asked carefully, not wanting to upset the younger further. Minghao, however, shook his head and made some hand gestures.

     "No, it's the other thing that can happen in a boys pants." Minghao's ears went red.

     "I see," Heechul whispered, understanding what he meant. He went back so petting the shifters cat ears and rubbing small circles on his back. "And then?"

     "And then he had this look on his face. Like he was proud or something. I started crying and when we made eye contact the look on his face disappeared and I pushed him off and ran to the bathroom. But hyung I was so scared. I've never something like that, and- and it hurt. Emotionally and physically." Minghao started sobbing again. Heechul just hugged him closer and let his tear wet his t-shirt. He rubbed circles into the younger's back, whispering words like, 'don't worry Hao, you're safe now' and 'the scary vampire is gone, you're okay'. The words calmed Minghao down enough so he could make the request he wanted to ask since Heechul had arrived at the dorm. "H-Hyung will you pet me?"

     Heechul laughed softly, petting his cat ears again.

     "But I am petting you Hao." Minghao shook his head softly.

     "No hyung, I mean will you pet me in my cat form?" Heechul said a soft 'oh' before smiling.

     "Anything that'll make my Hao happy." Minghao blushed at his words. He moved out of his lap and got on all fours. Minghao then started to shake like a dog shaking off water, and soon he transformed into his cat form. He pounced into Heechul's lap again, nudging against his stomach. Heechul just laughed again and started petting the shifter. He ran his hands from the tips of his ears to the end of his tail. Minghao purred loudly, tears finally stopped falling.

     Once Heechul had finished petting almost every part of Minghao, more than one could count, he could feel the kitten slowly feel like dead weight. He leaned over Minghao to look at his face. His eyes were closed and his breathing had finally gotten to a normal speed. He picked Minghao up and pulled him close to his chest. He stood up and made his way over to Minghao's bed, laying down and setting Minghao to lay beside him. Minghao was somewhere in between deep sleep and cat nap, but he didn't care. Heechul didn't care.

     He continued to pet Minghao, hand tracing over his spine, following the bones to his tail where he pulled ever-so-softly, tugging to the end. Minghao purred loudly at the action, so Heechul continued to do it. Before he could pet him for much longer, a knock was heard at the door. Heechul sat up, careful not to disturb Minghao, as he made his way to the door. Right as he was about to open the door, he heard a yowl behind him. He turned around to see regular Minghao sitting up, tail wrapping around himself in a protective manner. Minghao looked at the door before tilting his head to the side. Heechul smiled softly and opened the door.

     "Well this is a surprise." Heechul spoke quietly, not opening the door enough for the individual outside to see Minghao.

 

* * *

 

 

     The walk to the dorm room was quiet, neither Jeonghan nor Junhui said a word. The silence was awkward, and the tension was thick. Soon enough, Jeonghan spoke up.

     "Why did you leave him there Jun-ssi?" He asked in a soft voice. It caused a wave of guilt to wash over the vampire. Why did he leave him there? Why couldn't he have just waited for Minghao to be ready for to come out. Why didn't he just ignore the shifters wishes and had just stayed there?

     "Those questions are useless unless you have an answer Junnie." Jun sighed.

     "Please stop reading my thoughts hyung." Jun whined. 

     After a while, the duo reached the campus' dorm buildings. They took the elevator up, walking slowly to the room. Jun felt his pockets for his key card before remembering he left it inside.

     "Are you going to knock or will I have to do it?" Jeonghan asked him. Jun scoffed and knocked on the door. It was silent for a moment until he heard a loud yelp inside the room. The duo looked at each other before looking back at the door. Jun had expected to see Minghao, but was left confused at who he saw in front of him.

     "Well this is a surprise." It was Heechul. "I didn't think my pervy friend would show his face here for at least another few days." Jun grimaced slightly before pointing at Jeonghan.

     "He's forcing me to do this." Heechul nodded his head before looking back into the room. A moment later Heechul bent down to the floor and returned with an orange cat in his arms. 'Hyung why do you have a cat with you?' is what Jun wanted to ask before he was tackled to the ground. He heard hissing and laughter, but what he felt was claws pawing at his chest and arms. Heechul pulled the cat away from Jun by the waist but dropped him soon after, not expecting the sudden weight increase from Minghao shifting back.

     "I'm the cat you asshole!" Minghao yelled at Jun, tackling him again and punching his chest with the sides of his fists. Heechul went behind Minghao and pulled at his tail like he had been doing before when he was petting him. Minghao instantly stopped, retreating behind Heechul and into the dorm room.

     Both Heechul and Jeonghan pointed towards the door, ordering the word 'go' at the same time. Jun stood up and walked into the dorm room, door slamming behind him. Jun scanned the room before spotting orange cat ears peaking out from under Minghao's comforter. He leaned next to his bed, wanting to pet the ears but deciding against it.

     "Minghao, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about lying to you about my eating times and I'm sorry about taking advantage of you earlier. I just wanted to have fun with you but I guess I took it too far. Please forgive me." Minghao listened intently. He peaked out from under the comforter before throwing himself at Jun. He tackled him to the ground, but instead of being met with a mad kitty, he was met with Minghao rubbing his face into Jun's chest.

     "I forgive you hyung." Minghao whispered out. Jun brought his hand out, petting his ears softly.

     "Minghao, do you think you could give me a chance though?" Jun asked carefully. Minghao looked at him with confusion.

     "You mean like courting?" He asked, his voice small and soft and cute.

     "If that's what you want, then yeah, I guess." Jun smiled a gummy smile. Minghao blushed at the action before burying his head in Jun's chest again.

     "Sure, but you're gonna have to work hard if you think you can court me this fast." Jun chuckled as he felt a fuzzy feeling in his brain. 'Stop reading my thoughts hyung'. Soon he heard loud laughter outside the dorm before hearing receding foot steps. You could say everything between Minghao and Jun was okay. For now, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ion know if I should make these chapters long or short. Please tell me what you guys think! Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	4. Let The Game Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Minghao means it when Jun is gonna have to work hard to being allowed to court him.
> 
> He's still holds a grudge about what Jun did to him.
> 
> Jihoon has plans for Minghao and the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I've had Ko Ko Bop on repeat for the past day and a half asdfghjkl-
> 
> ((ALSO UNEDITED IM SORRY))

_**Early August** _

 

     Minghao truly meant it when he said Jun was going to have to work to court him. The day after Jun had apologized, Minghao went on to ignoring Jun. He had been doing pretty well till Jun shoved his phone in his face. Minghao read what was on the screen, but not really getting what it was about. Jun went on to explain in their native tongue.

     "My friends have been wanting to see you again. Jihoon wants to talk with you about some things." He explained.

     "And those things are?" That was the first time he had spoken to him that day.

     "I don't know, but we're gonna meet him at his studio later today." Jun shut his phone off, putting it in his pocket.

     "And I have to listen to you, why?" Minghao asked. The man had messed him up pretty bad. He had a right to talk as he pleased.

     "Please Minghao, if you don't do it for me, do it for you. You'd like to meet new people here right? I'm pretty sure as of right now you don't want me as your only friend here." Jun finished, turning to Minghao as he spoke.

     "Acquaintance," Minghao corrected him, before continuing, "and fine. I'll meet your friends." Jun smiled, happy he didn't have to beg and plead for long. Jun thanked him before getting the rest of the meeting details from Jihoon. According to him, the group was to meet up in the studio Jihoon owned in an hours time.

 

     Before they knew it, and hour had passed. Jun pulled out a pair of sweats and a loose tee, changing into the clothes. He grabbed a few water bottles from their mini fridge, throwing them, a towel, and a change of clothes into him gym bag. He glanced over at Minghao who was dressed in his everyday clothes; ripped skinny jeans, black converse, and a loose fitting tee underneath his baggy sweatshirt. Minghao made eye contact with Jun before looking at his clothes.

     "Are these not okay for where we're going?" Minghao asked, annoyance in his tone. He had long ago put away his cat appendages, and the attitude that accompanied them seemed to disappear as well.

     "Well, I guess you look okay. I suggest bringing sweats in case Jihoon wants you to dance." Minghao rolled his eyes. He walked over to his dresser, grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a water bottle. He shoved them, along with his phone, charger and headphones in his own gym bag before motioning Jun out the door.

     The duo left the room, Jun taking the lead once the door closed.

     "The studio isn't far from here, a few blocks at the most. Do you want to walk or drive?" Jun asked over his shoulder as the made their way down in the elevator. Minghao just shrugged his shoulders, mumbling a soft ' _I don't care_ ' as the elevator came to a stop.

     "Driving it is then." Jun took out his phone, calling Seokmin.

     "Hey you're driving to the studio right? Sweet, do you think you can pick me and Minghao up? Thanks Minnie, see you in a bit. Bye." Jun hung up the phone, turning around to Minghao who was sitting in one of the lobby chairs. "Seokmin is gonna pick us up, okay?" Jun waited for an answer, but only received a nod from Minghao. A couple of minutes passed before Jun got the a text saying Seokmin was outside.

     "Let's go, Seokmin is outside." Jun and Minghao moved from their seats, heading outside. Jun glanced around before seeing Seokmin in his car, honking at them. Jun smiled and motioned Minghao to follow him.

     "You guys have met so I don't think an introduction is needed, right?" Jun asked, but before anyone could answer, Seokmin turned around in his seat to look at Minghao who was sitting in the back seat. He threw his hand to him, gold dog ears perking up.

     "Seokmin, the dog shifter. Nice to see you again." He smiled wide, eyes turning into little moon crescents. Minghao smiled back, shaking his hand.

     "Minghao, it's nice to see you again, too." They let go and Seokmin turned his attention to the road, starting their journey to Jihoon's studio. Seokmin leaned over the center counsel, opening the glove box and pulling out an aux cord, holding it up. "Who wants it?" Jun looked back at Minghao but he just shook his head.

     "My music is in Donghei dialect, you guys wouldn't be able to understand it." He smiled softly before looking out the window. Jun shrugged and took the aux cord, plugging it into his phone and playing Jihoon's playlist.

     "Oh I love this song!" Seokmin asked Jun, turning up the volume a bit. Jun turned around to face Minghao in the backseat.

     "Jihoon produces music. He produced this with our friends Jeonghan, Jisoo, himself, Seokmin over here, and Seungkwan. This song is called '20'."

     "And you guys haven't gone to a record company to debut, why?" Minghao asked the boys in the front seats. The song wasn't all that bad. He didn't know why they couldn't go to a recording company and produce with them.

     "Jihoon wants to produce us under our own name with him as our producer. He doesn't trust other producers with his music and our voices." Seokmin spoke up, pulling into a parking lot next to a tall building. He parked the car on the first floor, turning off the engine. "We're here." He smiled again, stepping out of the car. Minghao and Jun followed behind him, but Minghao walked faster, catching up next to Seokmin.

     "So why does Jihoon want to see me?" Minghao asked him.

     "Oh, well, we all wanted to see you again, but you were wrapped up in a conversation with Jun so we couldn't ask for your number." Seokmin smiled at him before continuing. "But Jihoon wants to see you for performance purposes. He wants one more member for the group and wanted to know if you'd be okay with trying out." Seokmin smiled again as they got on the elevator, taking it up to the fifth level.

     "I don't see why I couldn't try out." Minghao smiled at him, letting him take the lead again. Jun walked up next to Seokmin next, the two of them indulging in a conversation about some guy named Wonwoo and his rap in a song. They walked into a dance studio. Hard-wood floors, floor-to-ceiling mirrors on one of the long sided walls, and a music player setting in the back of the room. Inside the room were ten people, some of them stretching, one of them at the music player, and two of them at the front of the room showing each other stand-still dance positions. The guy at the music player looked at the trio by the door. He smiled and walked over, hugging Jun and Seokmin before bowing to Minghao and sticking his hand out.

     "Jihoon. We met at the cafe with Jun and a few others remember?" Minghao bowed back before shaking his hand.

     "Yes, sorry I couldn't keep in contact, I was a bit distracted then." Minghao smiled a soft smile to Jihoon. He returned the smile before turning to the far side of the studio.

     "You guys can start warming up over there. Then we can get started." Jihoon bowed again before trudging off. Seokmin bounced off to go talk to one of the boys stretching near the mirror.

     "Some of them should look familiar. You met some of them at the cafe." Jun started to speak as he made his way towards the spot Jihoon had pointed out. Minghao followed close behind him. "You can warm up here, I gotta go talk to some of the guys." With that Jun walked away, leaving Minghao to his own devices. He looked around and made eye contact with a few of the boys he saw the day before. They smiled at him, but went back to their previous conversations. ' _Left alone again, huh Minghao_ ' Minghao thought to himself. He shook his head slight, clearing the thoughts away as he set down his gym bag. He brought his shirt up like in the past, deciding on what to shift into. Before his could decide, however, he looked at Jihoon. He was still busy with the music player, so he looked to the person nearest him. ' _That's Jisoo, right?_ ' He thought to himself again, but there was only one way to find out.

     "Jisoo hyung?" Said boy looked up and turned to the voices direction. He made eye contact with Minghao and smiled.

     "Hey, what's up?" He asked in his soft voice, smile carrying on.

     "Are we allowed to shift while warming up?" Minghao asked in a low voice, not wanting to disturb the others.

     "Sure, but Seungcheol hyung says we shouldn't shift all the way. We can't really perform well that way. What were you thinking of shifting into?" Jisoo asked him, scooting his way over to Minghao's area.

     "A panda. It helps keep me calm and focused when I warm up for Wushu." Jisoo 'o-oh'ed before scooting back slightly.

     "Yeah, sure! Go for it! Is it okay if I watch?" He asked Minghao with a gentle voice as to not creep the kid out. Minghao nodded, smiling and scooting back slightly. He brought his shirt up like before and Jisoo made an amazed sound. He crawled over to him, sticking his fingers as to touch Minghao, but never making physical contact with the boy. "Are these the different animals you can turn into!" He asked amazed. Minghao nodded his head, pointing to the cat and dog marks, explaining those were the domestic traits he got. He sat down and decided to stretch slightly before explaining the rest.

     "The panda is because both my parents are Chinese. It's our family symbol. The tiger mark has the same idea as well." Minghao then pointed to a mark with red, brown, and white colours. "This one is a fox, and this is my personal animal." He pointed to a mark that sort of resembled fire.

     "What is it?" Jisoo asked him, eyes filled with curiosity. However, before he could tell him what it was, Jihoon called for attention. Jisoo quickly turned to Minghao. "Later then." He smiled before turning back to Jihoon.

     "Okay everybody, today we're introducing the new guy." Jihoon gestured for Minghao to stand up. "This is Minghao, some of us met him at the cafe the other day, remember?" From Minghao's perspective, those he saw the other day nodded their heads. "Minghao, go ahead and introduce yourself to the rest please." Jihoon smiled before making room for him at the front of the room.

     "Hello everyone. My Korean name is Seo Myungho, and my Chinese name is Xu Minghao. It's nice to meet everyone at once." Minghao smiled and bowed in front of the group. Jihoon smiled and took his place next to Minghao.

     "Okay, I'm pretty sure we have the dances for 'Ah Yeah' and '20' done, right?" If Minghao had to guess, he'd say about nine of the boys nodded their heads. "Sweet. I'll get the Hip Hop team and the Vocal team their lyrics by the end of the week. Seungcheol, wanna take over?" Said boy nodded his head before switching places with Jihoon. he bowed slightly before speaking.

     "Since the dances for 'Ah Yeah' and '20' are done we're gonna work on 'Adore U' since we haven't heard back from Pledis about 'Shining Diamond', got it?" The eleven boys nodded their heads, standing up and stretching once more before getting into a dance formation. Seungcheol turned to Minghao whilst Jihoon moved to the music player once more. "If you can, do you mind standing to the side while we show you the dance? We can talk about positions and music later, yeah?" Minghao just smiled before nodding his head. Minghao moved to the right side of the studio, watching the boys get into position. Jihoon walked over to him, a stack of papers in hand. 

     "These are the lyrics. The lines that are in gray are the ones I'm hoping you can fill in for." With that, Jihoon smiled before rushing over to the music player and hitting play. He ran to the far left, standing in a half circle with two other boys.

     What Minghao thought was going to be a recorded track was actually just an instrumental. As the boys went through the dance, they sang their own parts. Jun had started off the real singing portion, and Minghao wasn't going to lie. The whispered lyrics gave him the good type of shivers.(?) Minghao caught glimpses of spaces that looked blank in the dance and noticed some lines weren't sung, but going through the lyrics showed him those would be lines the thirteenth member would fill in. Once he finished stretching and the boys finished the dance, Seungcheol walked over to him.

     "What do you think?" He asked, panting slightly.

     "It was awesome! I thought it was really cool!" Minghao expressed genuine excitement. The dance really was cool. Seungcheol then turned to Jihoon.

     "Jihoon-ah! Do you want him to work on the dance first or the song?" He asked the boy across the room who was stopping the music.

     "Let's get him situated with the dance, then we can do the song." Seungcheol nodded his head, taking Minghao's hand in his and pulling him to the center of the room.

     "Okay everyone, let's take it slow and work out the counts with Minghao, okay?" The group agreed together, getting into position again. "Okay, let's place you here next to Hansol okay, let's go guys!" Hansol stuck his hand out to Minghao slightly.

     "Hansol's the name, nice to meet you." Minghao took his hand and nodded his head.

     "Nice to meet you too." They smiled at each other before paying attention to Seungcheol.

 

     Practice went on for six more hours after that. Minghao had learnt his placements and moves for the dance and it was decided that the vocal team would teach him his lines within the next week. For now, this was enough. Rather than walking out of the building whilst giving Jun the cold shoulder, Minghao left the building laughing alongside Jun. 

     "I didn't mean to hit him! My arm got in the way!" Minghao whined. He had accidentally hit Soonyoung's head when doing one of the floor moves. "It was an honest mistake! I don't know why he thinks I don't like him!" Minghao continued.

     "I don't know about Soonyoung, but I thought it was funny." Jun laughed softly as they left the building. In the midst of laughing, Jun had thrown his arm over Minghao's shoulder. The younger, however, didn't notice. "So, do you have any plans for dinner?"

     "If you count instant ramyeon and variety shows as plans, then yes. Otherwise, no." Minghao laughed softly, looking up slightly to meet Jun's  ~~big, chocolaty, extremely captivating~~ brown eyes. You could gaze into them and never bore of doing it. "You have really nice eyes." Minghao blurted out loud. Jun's eyes widened slightly.

     "Uh, thanks." Jun smiled slightly before coughing. Minghao realized what he had told Jun a bit too late to stop himself. His ears and cheeks turned pink. He took a few steps away from Jun, his arm sliding off of Minghao's shoulder.

     "Sorry." He muttered before rubbing his arm. Jun chuckled before grabbing Minghao's hand and pulling him closer, invading his personal space.

     "It's alright." Jun spoke softly, raising his hand to tilt Minghao's head towards his. Jun's voice became a whisper, his minty breath fanning over Minghao's face. "I'm not surprised if people get lost in yours." Jun's voice was dripping with honey. Minghao felt like he was in a trance. Everything around them seemed to disappear; he felt like it was just the two of them left on Earth. Minghao felt himself being pulled towards Jun, eyes casting downwards to his lips. It feels right. And why shouldn't it? Jun looks like he has everything: the looks, the dancing, the singing, the feelings. The feelings.  _Feelings._ That seems to snap Minghao right out of it. He ~~reluctantly~~  immediately retracts himself from Jun's grip. If Jun had the feelings that Minghao needed him to feel, he wouldn't have pinned Minghao under ship and used him like he was just his feed. Jun, in all of his thoughts, is ripped out of fantasy and thrown into reality. He opened his eyes, watching Minghao's pink face shift to embarrassment. Minghao ruffled his sweatshirt slightly, pulling rounded glasses from the pockets and pulling them on.

     "So, um, dinner, you were saying?" Jun shook his head, straightening his aching back and facing forward again.

     "Uh, yeah. I was wondering if you'd have dinner with me?" Jun asked him, voice certainty less confident than before, and definitely not dripping with honey like before. He seemed nervous, almost like he was intimidated. He glanced over at Minghao, who looked like he was genuinely considering the offer.

     "Sure, why not." Jun released a breath of air he didn't know he was holding. He was relieved.

     "You down for barbecue?" Jun asked, moving back towards Minghao slightly. Minghao smile.

     "Are you paying? Or will I have to pay?" Minghao asked, pulling his wallet from his gym bag. Jun stopped his hand, pulling out his own wallet.

     "This one's on me." Jun smiled as they picked up small talk on their way to the dorm. Once they arrived, they set down their bags, showered, and appeared well-put-together. Jun opened the door for Minghao, bowing slightly.

     "Ready sir?" Minghao laughed at the action, grabbing Jun's hand and pulling him out the door. For once, everything seemed alright between the duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry (not sorry) for that tease at the end, it pained me to do that /)w(\ In the next chapter, we'll actually get somewhere, donut worry my lovies ^w^ Dinner is gonna be spicy :^)


	5. Let Loose and Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's gonna be spicy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so bad omfg im sorry
> 
> Warning:
> 
> You WILL need Jisoos  
> Really bad dirty talk  
> Dry Orgasm  
> Minghao is drunk yet sober?  
> GeGe kink ??  
> ((is that even a thing???))  
> After-care is a thing bc i wanted to end this kinda soft but  
> It's just really spicy
> 
> UNEDITED ((ion know when i will ever edit these :P))

     Once the duo stepped out of the dorm room, Minghao let go of Jun's hand. Silence overcame them, till Minghao spoke up.  
  
     "Hey Jun?"  
  
     "Yeah?" Minghao glanced over at Jun, his hand going over the healed bite mark Jun left him a few days ago.  
  
     "Remember when you apologized for lying about your feeding times?" Jun stole a quick glance at Minghao. His head was forward, but his eyes were cast down towards the ground.  
  
     "Yeah, why? What's up?"  
  
     "Well, what are your real feeding times?" Minghao's voice turned small, like he was embarrassed to ask the question. Jun thought for a moment, debating on how to answer the question.  
  
     "Well, if I drink from people, it'll last me a few days. But if I drink cold blood, it only gets me through the day." Jun looked over at Minghao. He was nodding his head at Jun's answer, hand still rubbing when Jun bite him a while ago. "Why, what's up?" Minghao's eyes caught Jun's. He immediately put his hand down by his side, grabbing the handle to the exit door in lobby for himself and Jun. Jun took a hold of the door above Minghao's head, allowing him out of the lobby first. They returned to walking side by side.  
  
     "I just wanted to know. I don't know much on vampires, that's why." Jun looked at Minghao. His ears and cheeks were tinted pink. Jun laughed, punching his shoulder before resting his arm on Minghao's shoulders.  
  
     "No need to be embarrassed about it Minghao. I'll tell you anything you wanna know." Minghao looked up at Jun before smiling. "Of course, there is a catch."  
  
     "A catch?" Minghao asked, confusion written all over his face.  
  
     "Yeah, a catch. Every time I tell you a fact about me, you need to tell me one about you, deal?" Minghao thought about it before nodding his head.  
  
     "Alright, sure." Jun smiled before looking at Minghao expectedly. "What?"  
  
     "I told you my real feeding times, now I get to know something about you." Jun grinned, keeping his arm around Minghao's shoulder.  
  
     "Well, for starters," Minghao took Jun's arm off his shoulder, placing it at his side, "I don't like public flirting slash skin-ship unless I'm dating the person." Jun looked at him like he was crazy before taking the thought into consideration.  
  
     "No public flirting. Got it, I'll move my flirting into more private places then." Minghao visibly shuddered. Jun laughed at the action, taking a right at a cross road and leading Minghao into a barbecue restaurant. A busboy walked up to them, asking them for the amount of people in their party.  
     "It's just the two of us, but can we get a private room?" Jun asked the busboy. He nodded his head, grabbing two menus and leading them to a secluded room near the back of the restaurant.

     "Is this okay?" They busboy asked before setting down the menus. Jun nodded his head, passing the boy a tip for the table before he left. Jun took the back of one of the chairs, waiting for Minghao to sit down.  
  
     "What are you doing?"  
  
     "What does it look like? I'm being a gentleman." Jun nodded towards the chair, a blushing Minghao taking the seat as Jun pushed the chair in. He walked around the table, sitting in the opposite chair. They grabbed the menus, ordering enough food that could last them an hour. They set the menus aside, picking at the side dishes that arrived some time before.

     "So, what are you majoring in for uni?" Jun asked out of the blue. Minghao looked at him before smiling. A topic he was comfortable with.

     "I'm majoring in dance, actually. I got into break dancing in middle school, same with Wushu and martial arts. So I moved here to pursue a career in dancing." Minghao smiled brightly, finally being able to talk about something he was really educated in. "What are you majoring in?" He asked back.  
  
     "Same as you actually. I'm majoring in dance and minoring in astronomy." Minghao 'oh'ed, interested in Jun's major and minor. A waiter knocked on the door, walking in with their plates of meat in hand. The duo was practically drooling at the site. The waiter set the plates down, handing them kitchen scissors and metal tongs before leaving the room. Jun grabbed the tongs, gesturing to the meat. "Which do you want to out on first?" Minghao looked at the meat before pointing to one.  
  
     "This one!" Jun looked at Minghao. His voice had change slightly. It seemed more excited, yet smaller, in a sense. Jun laughed quietly before picking up a few pieces of meat and putting them on the grill. While Jun took to tending the meat, Minghao spoke up again. "So, what else is interesting about vampires?" He looked at Jun, who looked back up at him.  
  
     "Well, for starters, we won't die if there's garlic around." Minghao laughed quietly. He wasn't a fan of garlic either. "If you think being staked through the heart and mouth would only kill a vampire, you're wrong. Being shot, I'm sure, could kill anyone, vampire or not." He thought a bit more, grabbing the meat from the grill and putting half on his plate and half on Minghao's. "We have the ability to turn someone into a vampire, too." Minghao's eyes went wide.  
  
     "That's really interesting!" It was really. Jun smiled at him.  
  
     "I'm glad you think so." Jun took a few bite of his food before setting down his chopsticks, leaning towards Minghao. "So, what's interesting about animal shifters?" Minghao, same as Jun, set down his chopsticks.  
  
     "Well, every animal-shifter, excluding specific trait inherited shifters, receives six animals. You're born with two domestic animals first. I got the most common ones, cat and dog." Jun nodded, taking a bite of his food. "The next two are determined by your birthplace and family traits, but don't ask me how it works because I don't know either. Because I was born in China, I got the Panda and Panthera Tigris was from my family." Jun nodded his head, eyes full of wonder for the shifter. Minghao picked up his chopsticks again, placing more meat on the grill and eating the meat on his plate. "The next one appears depending on the person. I was playing hide and seek with some friends when I was young. I had jumped into a hole at the base of a tree and hid there. Little did I know I shifted into a fox when I jumped. It gave me quite the scare." Minghao laughed at the memory. The other boys had pulled and poked at him, wondering why their friend was a fox. Minghao shook his head, ridding the thoughts as soon as he had them.  
     "The last one appears depending on traumatic experience." Minghao looked down at the grill, cutting the meat one splitting it between their plates. His gaze met the fires under the metal rods. He could see the memory in the flames.  _Minghao_? He could see the wall paper peeling, the loose ends catching on fire.  _Minghao_. The perspective changed. He glanced around the room, smoke soon clouding his vision.

     "Minghao!" He was shaken out of his thoughts. Jun was reaching over the table, hands gripping his shoulders. They softened, rubbing the area softly. "You okay? You spaced out." Minghao looked at him, smiling.

     "I'm fine, just thought of something from the past." Jun pat his shoulders, retracting his hands, the places he touched leaving goosebumps. Minghao shivered slightly at the feeling. ""As I was saying, the last one appears depending on a traumatic experience. I don't really want to explain the event, but I got the phoenix." Jun dropped his chopsticks, eyes wide.

     "You can turn into a phoenix?" His voice was laced with excitement. Minghao smiled, nodding his head. "You are definitely going to have to show me that some time." He finished before finishing off the rest of his food. Minghao followed suit. They finished soon after Minghao finished his explanation on his shifting abilities. They stood up, heading to the counter so Jun could pay for their food. They walked out of the restaurant, walking side by side again. Jun started talking.  
     "Do you drink?" Minghao choked on his spit, not expecting the sudden question.

     "Do I drink?" He mimicked.

     "Yeah. I know a good bar some ways from here." Jun looked at him with an expected look. Minghao, not wanting to choke again, nodded his head. Jun smiled, taking out his phone to call someone. "Do you care if I invite some of the guys." Minghao shook his head, waiting for Jun to finish the call.  
     "Hey, it's Jun, do you, Jeonghan and Jisoo want to go to the bar? Minghao and I are going. Yeah. Sweet, call up Seungkwan and Hansol, too. Yes, Seungcheol, I'm inviting more people because I know you sit on a throne made out of cash. Thank you hyung." And with that, Jun hung up the phone. "Seungcheol hyung, Jisoo hyung and Jeonghan hyung are coming with us, along with Seungkwan and Hansol." Minghao smiled before talking.

     "So, where's the bar?" Jun thought for a moment.

     "Mm, well, it's a ways away. We could have Seungcheol pick us up if you want."

     "Sure, do you wanna meet him at the dorm?" Jun grinned, nodding his head. They walked back to the dorm where they got picked up by the trio.

 

* * *

 

 

**At The Bar**

 

     The group of seven weaved their way through the mob of people dancing on the dance floor. Jun, at the front, grabbed them a booth at the back of bar. A waiter came up to them, catching Minghao's eyes and winking. The gesture made him blush before making him look away in annoyance. The action, however, went noticed by Jun. His fangs dragged downward slightly. The order-taking started at the other end of the table. A beer for Seungcheol and Hansol, a glass of wine for Jeonghan, a margarita for Seungkwan and a virgin margarita for Jisoo. When the waiter got to Jun, Jun bared his teeth in a smile, fangs clearly visible.

     "Just a beer please." The waiter swiftly wrote down the order, already turning to Minghao.

     "What can I get for you cutie?" Minghao's hand twitched.

     "Same as him, please." Minghao gestured towards Jun, silently sliding away from the waiter. He wrote down the drink, saying a quick ' _coming right up_ ' before turning around and leaving. Jun turned to Minghao, seeing him shudder. He looked at the group. "That guy gave me the creeps." They laughed along with Minghao. After a few minutes, the same guy came back with their drinks, a wink thrown at Minghao again before leaving. Minghao looked at Jeonghan, seeing him sip his wine.  
     "I hope you don't mind me asking, but who drinks wine at a bar like this?" Jeonghan laughed, but Seungcheol answered for him.

     "My Hannie likes to keep things classy." Said man affirmed the comment with a nod, taking a drink from the glass. Jun soon felt a tap on his shoulder.

     "Vernonie and I are gonna go dance, wanna come?" Jun looked at Minghao, raising his eyebrows.

     "Wanna dance?" Minghao thought for a moment.

     "Not yet, I'm not drunk enough." Jun laughed at the comment before gesturing him to stand up. He and Jun stood up, allowing Seungkwan and Vernon to disappear in the sea of people. They sat back down, taking drinks from their glasses. "So, Seungcheol hyung, are the three of you, ya know?" Minghao asked them, the pink back on his cheeks. Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo looked between the three of them before laughing.

     "Yeah, we're dating each other. It started with Jeonghan and I before we met Jisoo. Now the three of us are dating." Minghao nodded his head, laughing softly. "Why do you ask? Do you have anyone special in mind?" Minghao's blush deepened. He made eye contact with Jun before looking away.

     "Well, not necessarily. I met him a few days ago, so it's too soon to tell." Minghao looked at the trio before looking at Jun. He seemed happy.

     "I see, well, if you need advice, I recommend Jeonghan or Jisoo. I'm good at giving advice, but relationship advice is not my strong suit." Minghao laughed before bowing his head.

     "Thank you hyung." They smiled at each other, taking drinks from their glasses.

     An hour passed by in the blink of an eye. Minghao had stopped counting his glass count after three, along with Jun at five. Jisoo, being the designated driver, was on his third virgin margarita, along with Jeonghan with his wine, and Seungcheol with his beer. Jeonghan had pulled Jisoo into his lap and was hanging off of Seungcheol. Minghao, on the other hand, was beyond drunk, Jun was somewhere between buzzed and drunk. The last time he had seen Seungkwan and Hansol, they were grinding against each other on the dance floor.

     Minghao latched himself onto Jun, pawing at him playfully.

     "Junnie hyung, come dance with Hao Hao." Jun nearly spit out his drink from hearing the nickname. He looked over at Jisoo, noticing his shoulders shaking from trying to contain his laughter.

     "Alrighty 'Hao Hao'." He laughed as the name left his lips. Minghao pulled him from the booth, dragging him to the dance floor. They stood somewhere near the middle, music blasting through their ears. "Minghao," Jun shouted over the music, "I don't know how to dance at a club." Minghao took him by the waist, drawing him close. He moved towards his ear, his hot breath fanning over it.

     "It's okay, I do." Minghao swayed his hips centimeters from Jun's. Jun's breath hicked when their hips made contact. Minghao drew his arms over Jun's shoulders, dancing against him. Jun let his body take control, hips swaying to the rhythm of the music. Minghao broke away from him, spinning around and rolling his body against Jun's. "See, you got it. Just let your body loose." Jun nodded, though he was sure Minghao didn't care for the action. They danced together for a while, their personal bubbles mixed and bodies close, but not touching. Minghao soon had other ideas to change that. His draped his arms around Jun's shoulders again. He rolled his body against Jun's, hips catching hips. "Junnie hyung, dance closer to me, I don't want to lose you in the crowd." Minghao whines, voice thick and husky from the alcohol, yet still so innocent. Jun nodded his head again, letting his hands rest on Minghao's.   
     "Junnie ge ge, can I do something special?" Jun's breath caught in his throat at the title. He swallowed thickly.

     "Sure, Minghao." Minghao smiled before making eye contact with Jun. His gaze shifted from Jun's eyes to his lips.

     "Ge Ge, c-can I?" Minghao hiccuped, the alcohol still present in him. His breath fanned over Jun's lips, almost catching them as he spoke. Jun couldn't think straight. All he could think about was how the lights dancing off of Minghao made him look so sexy. All he could do was nod his head, waiting to see what he would do. Minghao looked at his lips before catching them in a kiss. It wasn't rushed like how a drunk kiss would normally be. It was soft, pressure light. It didn't, however, cause fireworks to explode in them like in the movies. What it caused was little pins and needles in the kiss, raising goosebumps between them. Jun kissed Minghao back, rolling his body against Minghao's. He rose his hands from Minghao's hips to the back of his neck, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. Jun swiped his tongue against Minghao's lips, asking for him to open his mouth. Minghao instead, broke away from the kiss, opening his mouth and licking Jun's bottom lip. Jun smiled, moving closer and biting Minghao's bottom lip, sucking on it softly. Minghao made a quiet noise from the action, opening his eyes and backing away altogether. His cheeks were radiating heat, the colour red spreading quickly over them.  
     "S-Sorry Jun hyung." Minghao spoke quietly, reverting back to Korean. Jun grabbed his hand and smiled, bringing him back to the booth. When they arrived, Jisoo was the only one there. They sat down quietly, Jun grabbing a glass of water from the table and passing it to Minghao.

     "You guys look different from when you left. You good?" Jun looked at Jisoo, taking note of the smirk on his face. He brought out his camera on his phone, noticing his hair was out of place and his kiss bruised lips. He looked at Minghao who wore the same look. He blushed and looked back to Jisoo.

     "Where are your daddy's, huh? Getting it on in the bathroom like before?" Jisoo did spit out his drink this time, a blush raging on his face. He quickly grabbed a napkin, cleaning his face and the table.

     "Yah! I'm not into that stuff! And for the record, they are dancing on the dance floor!" Jun laughed at him, wiping a fake tear from his eyes. Jisoo was looking at Minghao now, setting the napkin aside. "Why'd you come back though? Is everything good?" Jun's laughed turned into a soft chuckle.

     "Everything's fine. Just sobering him up a bit in case he does something stupid whilst being drunk." Jisoo took a sip from his margarita, muttering an ' _I see_ ' before looking around for his boyfriends. He spotted them walking towards them. A drunk Seungcheol carrying a near passed out Jeonghan in his arms.

     "I think we're gonna get going now. Do you want a ride home?" Jisoo asked, picking up his wallet and car keys.

     "Yeah, that'd be nice. Thank you hyung." Jisoo just smiled, leading the four of them towards the door. "Wait, what about Seungkwan and Hansol?"

     "They left a while ago. Something about Hansol being a lucky guy tonight." Jun shook slightly, not wanting to know anything more. They walked out of the bar, heading towards Jisoo's car.

     "And the bill was payed for?" Jun asked another question.

     "Ya know, for downing more than five beers, I'd expect you to be a little more drunk. But yes, the bill was put on Seungcheol hyung's tab." Jun nodded his head, paying attention to the clingy Minghao. 

     "I'm not a light-weight like this guy over here." Jisoo looked at Minghao, laughing softly. They got into the car, a passed out Jeonghan in the front seat and a drunk Minghao with a semi-sober Jun and Seungcheol in the back.

     "Just be sure to take of him when you guys get to the dorm." Jun nodded his head as Jisoo pulled away from the bar. After a few minutes, Minghao leaned over to Jun, whispering in his ear.

     "You're a really good kisser Jun Ge Ge." Jun choked on his saliva, coughing soon after.

     "You good back there?" Jisoo asked from the front.

     "I'm fine, spit went down the wrong pipe." Jisoo nodded his head, eyes back on the road. Jun looked at Minghao, his smile innocent, yet his eyes saying something completely different. He drew back to Jun's ear.

     "If Ge Ge is such a good kisser, I wonder what else he's good at?" Jun's breath hicked slightly. Minghao moved his hand up onto Jun's thigh, stroking it back and forth. "I bet Ge Ge could make Hao Hao feel so good, couldn't you Ge Ge?" Jun threw his head back. What was happening? Wasn't he supposed to be the assertive one? Why was Minghao turning him into putty. He moved towards Minghao's ear, grabbing his wrist and moving it off of his thigh. He placed his own hand on Minghao's thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. He let his finger dance on the inside of his thighs.

     "If Hao Hao is playing like this, Ge Ge is going to play with Minghao till he's begging him to let him release." He glanced at Minghao. He bit his lip harshly, not allowing the sound in his throat out. Jun felt the car stop, so he quickly moved away from Minghao, drawing his hand back. Jisoo looked at him from the rear view mirror.

     "We're here." He smiled softly, unlocking the doors.

     "Thanks hyung, let's hang out soon, yeah?" Jisoo nodded bidding them goodbye. Jun stepped out with Minghao, watching them Jisoo pull away and drive off. Minghao looked at Jun before standing in front of him.

     "So, is Ge Ge gonna show me a good time or no?" Jun's eyes darkened slightly. He grabbed Minghao's wrist, dragging him inside the dorm room building and into the elevator. Once inside, he pushed Minghao against the wall.

     "Do you think it's okay to tease Ge Ge out in public, Minghao?" Jun asked him, pinning his hands above him. Minghao shook his head slightly before answering.

     "But Ge Ge wasn't giving Hao Hao the attention he wanted." He whined. Jun tsked him.

     "Ge Ge gave Hao Hao all of his attention, and even more when we were dancing." Jun's demeanor changed to one that screamed dominance. Minghao shuddered under him. "I even let Hao Hao kiss me, which hurt Ge Ge's feelings a lot. Does Hao Hao know why?" He held eye contact with Minghao as he shook his head. "It's because Hao Hao doesn't like Ge Ge the way Ge Ge likes Hao Hao. That's why it hurts a lot. And because Hao Hao doesn't like Ge Ge like that, this, what's happening right now, can't happen." Minghao's eyes widened slightly after hearing the comment. Jun dropped Minghao's hands and moved away from him to the other side of the elevator. The machine dinged, signaling them they made it to their floor. Jun walked out first, heart feeling heavy suddenly. Minghao was left stunned for a moment before he ran after Jun. He grabbed his wrist, stopping him. The aroma Minghao was giving off completely changed. He hung his head low, not looking at Jun.

     "I- I like Ge Ge a lot. More than Hao Hao leads him to believe." Jun looked at him, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at him.

     "Minghao, are you lying?" Jun asked in all seriousness. He wasn't going to let his heart get broken like this again.

     "I'm telling the truth. I do like you a lot Jun hyung." Minghao switched to Korean. His eyes were still glossy but he spoke with steady words.

     "Minghao, what's my name? What magically being am I?" Jun asked him, testing his soberness.

     "You're Wen Junhui, the vampire who made me jizz my pants on our first day together." Jun laughed before drawing Minghao in for a hug. 

     "I like you a lot, too, Minghao." Jun whispered into his ear. Minghao pulled away, but not enough to break the embrace. He glanced down at Jun's lips before kissing him again. The kiss was just like before, if not better. Jun kissed back, tilting his head to the side and bringing his hand up to Minghao's cheek, deepening the kiss. Jun moved them to the wall next to their door, pinning Minghao's hands above him once more. Minghao slipped his tongue out, swiping it across Jun's bottom lip. Jun opened his mouth, letting Minghao slip his tongue into his mouth. The kiss way playful, until like before, Jun's demeanor changed to one that seeped dominance. He pushed his and Minghao's tongue into the others mouth. He dominated the kiss, roaming the wet cavern with his tongue. Minghao stuck his tongue back into Jun's mouth, trying to gain dominance. Jun closed his mouth around Minghao's tongue, sucking on it lightly. Minghao let out a soft sound like back at the club. Jun pulled back for air, watching a now panting Minghao.

     "You really like people sucking on you, huh Hao Hao?"Minghao blushed before nodding. Jun kissed him lightly again before getting out his key card. He let them inside, he and Minghao taking off their shoes and socks. Like before, Jun pushed Minghao against the wall. He kissed him roughly this time, breaking the kiss a lot sooner and trailing kissed along his jawline. He kissed up to Minghao ear, sucking on the lobe before biting it and letting it go. Minghao whined softly and dragged his hips as best as he could against Jun's. They both groaned at the action, pleased at the friction. Jun sucked on a spot behind Minghao's ear, earning a low groan from the younger. Jun took note of the spot, kissing it and moving down his neck. Jun painted Minghao's neck with dark purple and red marks, loving the colour contrast against the pale skin. Minghao got a hand loose, shoving it into Jun's hair and tugging harshly as he moaned.

     "J-Jun, bed please." Minghao stuttered out. Jun pulled away from his neck, kissing the new purple mark before reaching behind Minghao and pulling on his thighs. He pulled Minghao off the floor, Minghao's legs automatically wrapping around his waist. Jun walked them to his own bed, setting Minghao down near the pillows before crawling on top of him. He kissed Minghao roughly, biting and sucking on his bottom lip, drawing out moans and groans from the younger. He moved his mouth lower, sucking on his collarbone as his hands slip up Minghao's shirt. He painted his collarbones with purple spots, kissing each one when he was done. Jun dragged his hands up Minghao's chest, fingers dipping into the curves of his lightly toned body. Jun dragged the shirt up and off of Minghao, doing the same with his shirt. He latched his lips to one of Minghao's nipples. Minghao gasped loudly, fingers threading through his hair. He arched his back as Jun tweaked his other nipple. Minghao moaned louder, pulling on Jun's hair, dragging a moan from the older. Minghao smirked at the reaction. It didn't last long and Jun switched his mouth and hands, sucking on the other and tweaking the saliva-coated one. He pulled away from them, trailing wet kisses down Minghao's body, reaching the waistband of his pants.

     "Minghao, look at me." Minghao lifted his head, making eye contact with Jun. "Can I suck you off?" Minghao closed his eyes, nodding his head quickly. "Minghao I need a verbal answer." Minghao looked at him again, groaning out a rough ' _yes, please Jun_ '. Jun unbuckled Minghao's belt and taking it off. He unbuckled his pants, wiggling them down to his ankles and taking them off. Jun moved back up to Minghao's thighs, leaving soft kisses there.

     "Jun, please, quit teasing." Minghao whined, hips bucking into the air. Jun laughed, kissing the thighs again. He opened his mouth, sucking purple marks on his thighs that were surely going to last for days. Minghao squirmed underneath him, urging him to hurry. Jun kissed the last mark he made, moving up to Minghao's crotch. He looked at his cock, the fabric from his briefs outlining it perfectly, a wet spot near the tip topping it all off. Jun nuzzled his cock softly, Minghao bucking his hips towards Jun. Jun held Minghao's hips down with his hands, ensuring he wouldn't buck his hips again. He mouthed at Minghao's cock next, sucking at the tip lightly. Minghao whined, trying to buck his hips for more but couldn't. Jun kissed his cock once more before going up to Minghao's face, kissing him roughly. He moved to straddle him, making sure to drag his jeans against Minghao's crotch. The younger whined loudly, moaning more and Jun ground his clothed cock against Minghao's. He moved his hips skillfully, dragging his hips up and down and in circles against Minghao. The younger moaned before pushing Jun. "Jun,  _please_." Jun took pity on the boy, kissing him once more before moving back down. He slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of his briefs. He pulled them down slowly, carefully not catching Minghao's cock on the way down. There Minghao lied down, completely naked in front of Jun. Before he could say anything though, Jun leaned down and kissed the head of his cock. Jun took him into his mouth, skipping the foreplay and deep-throating him like there was no tomorrow. Minghao's cock wasn't by any means small. It was just long enough to slide down Jun's throat slightly and thick enough that his mouth felt full. Minghao was short of breath. Every sensation Jun brought him was new and exciting. Jun brought a nice rhythm, one that had the perfect amount of sucking, teeth scraping, and licking. Minghao arched his back off the bed roughly, moaning Jun's name like a prayer. His release was coming faster than expected. That's when he felt something tight around the base of his cock. He sat up on his elbows, looking down at Jun to see him holding the base of his cock tightly. He looked up at Minghao, eyes innocent yet filthy. Minghao lost it. He threw himself back, back bowing off the bed as his orgasm ripped through his body. Nothing, however, left his cock as Jun's tight grip kept him from coming completely.

     "Jun, please!" Minghao moaned out. Jun stroked him.

     "What was that Hao Hao? Ge Ge couldn't hear you." Jun teased him.

     "Ge Ge, please stop teasing me!" Minghao gasped out. Jun smirked at him, moving up above him and kissing him roughly. He reached down beside his bed, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom.

     "I don't suppose you've been with others like this before?" Minghao shook his head, urging Jun to get on with it. "I'm clean, but do you wanna use condoms?" Minghao, like before, shook his head. He grabbed behind Jun's head, pulling him down so he could whisper in his ear.

     "I want to feel all of what Ge Ge has to offer." Jun moaned at the words. He kissed Minghao once more before moving down the bed. He shuffled his pants off, taking his briefs with them. He popped the cap off the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount on his fingers. Jun placed his middle finger against Minghao's hole, teasing it slightly.

     "Minghao?" Jun called Minghao. Said boy lifted his head up, pupils blown. "Your safe words are the same as traffic lights, okay?" Minghao muttered a ' _get on with it_ ' before laying back down. Jun pushed his finger into Minghao, down to the first knuckle. Minghao groaned, muscles inside him trying to push the appendage out and pull it in after. Jun pushed his finger in down to the third knuckle, watching Minghao's face for any signs of discomfort. Minghao shuddered slightly, the cold lube and Jun's cold finger pushing against his hot walls made him writhe under Jun. "Ready for another?" Jun asked in a soft voice, pulling the finger inside of him out slowly. Minghao nodded quickly, gripping the sheets tightly. Jun added his index finger next, pushing them in and scissoring him open. Minghao hissed, not used to the foreign fingers inside of him. Jun put more lube on Minghao's ring of muscles, soothing the burn slightly. Soon enough, two fingers turned into three, and Minghao was sucking them like his life depended on it. Jun scissored him a few more times before pulling out his fingers. He watched Minghao's hole clench around nothing, enjoying the sight. He grabbed the lube again, pouring a decent amount on his cock, lining it up with Minghao's entrance. Jun leaned over Minghao, catching his lips in a heated kiss. Minghao released one of his hands from the bed sheet and moved it into Jun's hair, gripping the locks and tugging hard. Jun moaned into his mouth, licking the roof of Minghao's mouth. Jun moved his hips forward, prodding Minghao's entrance with his cock. Minghao moaned loudly, breaking the kiss.

     "Please hurry Ge Ge!" Jun smirked down at Minghao, teasing his entrance more.

     "Beg for it." Minghao shuddered at the command, the feeling of being dominated washing over him like a tidal wave. 

     "Ge Ge please hurry, please! I want your cock so bad Ge Ge!" Jun smirked before kissing Minghao again, silencing his words. He pulled away from the kiss, guiding his cock into Minghao's entrance. Minghao gasped at the intrusion, the feeling burning slightly. He hissed at the pain, which caused Jun to stop. Minghao moved his hips slightly, looking up at Jun. "I just begged for your cock, why are you stopping Ge Ge?" Jun laughed, sliding his cock further into Minghao.

     "Because I need to make sure my little prince is okay before I fuck him into oblivion." Minghao shook at the words. Jun pushed in the rest of the way, bottoming out. He gave Minghao time to adjust to him. He waited until Minghao started to move his hips slightly.

     "You can move Ge Ge." Jun grinned at him, pulling out almost all the way, leaving in the tip of his cock.

     "How does my little prince want it?" He watch Minghao shudder at the nickname, waiting for him to answer.

     "Fast and rough Ge Ge." That's all Jun needed to hear. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Minghao's cock, slamming into him and hitting his prostate dead on. Minghao arched off the bed roughly, the need to release already too strong. Jun showed him no mercy, slamming into him like there was no tomorrow. Moans spilled out of Minghao's mouth, as if it was the only noise he knew how to make. His hole burned from the abuse, but he liked it. He loved it. He moved his hands to Jun's back, raking them down roughly. Dark, red scratched appeared, burning Jun's back deliciously. Jun paused momentary, grabbing Minghao's legs and moving them up further onto his chest. He started his brutal pace again, hitting deeper into Minghao. He aimed for his prostate in every thrust, hitting it every time. Minghao one hand down to Jun's, gripping the wrist that was holding his cock tightly.  
     "Ge Ge, please let me cum! I need to cum so badly!" Minghao whined out, moaning his name more. Jun leaned down to Minghao's ear, licking the shell of it. Minghao's voice went an octave higher from it.

     "You want to come my little prince? You want to paint yourself white that badly, huh?" Jun asked Minghao, not slowing down his hips. Minghao nodded his head like his life depended on it, moaning out ' _please please please Ge Ge!_ '. Jun took pity on him,switching his hand from restraining Minghao from coming, to stroking him instead. Jun, continuing his brutal pace into Minghao, leaned down next to his ear. "Cum for me, Minghao." And that's just what he did. Jun slammed his hips against Minghao, hitting his prostate dead on. Minghao arched his back roughly off the bed,moaning loudly as he released against Jun. Jun, if even physically possible, moved his hips faster, milking Minghao of his cum. Jun's hips stuttered slightly before jamming against Minghao's prostate again, spilling his load against the bundle of nerves. Minghao whined and clawed at Jun's back, complaining about over-stimulation. Jun ground his hips against Minghao's once more, finishing off his load before pulling out of Minghao. He leaned his forehead against Minghao's, their breath mixing as they come down from their highs.

     Jun kissed Minghao's lips before moving off of him and heading towards the bathroom. He walked out a minute later, damp washcloth in hand. He moved on top of an extremely tired Minghao, gently removing the cum Minghao's chest, along with his own. He moved towards Minghao's bottom next, wiping and cleaning the mess down their as well. Jun sat up when he was finished, raising his arm and throwing the soiled towel into the bathroom. He got off the bed once more, moving towards his dresser. He pulled out a shirt and two pairs of boxers, moving back towards Minghao again. He lifted the almost-asleep Minghao against himself, slipping the too big shirt on the younger before laying him down again. He grabbed his legs next, slipping the new pair of boxers up his legs and fitting them snugly around his thin hips. He then put on his own pair of boxers, lifting the comforter off of them and laying it over them, laying down next to Minghao when he was done. Jun moved behind the younger boy, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him against his chest.

     "Did I hurt you too much Minghao?" Jun asked softly, taking to running his fingers through Minghao's hair. Minghao shook his head slightly, leaning into the motion.

     "You were fine Ge Ge." Minghao mumbled underneath the covers, scooting back towards Jun a little more. Jun hummed softly, petting Minghao's head. After a few minutes of this, Minghao and Jun had fallen asleep against each other. In all of the years in Jun's life, never did he think he'd be the one to initiate after care to his sex partner. In all of the years in Minghao's life, never did he think he'd sleep with a man whom he'd only met a day prior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAHHH THERE IS SO MUCH SIN GOING ON HERE
> 
> Have mercy on me Jisoos, for I have sinned /)~(\
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for not posting the last few days!! Writing smut hurts my brain and my love for Jisoos a lot,,,,,


	6. A Mother Should Always Worry About Her Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wussu summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO I HAVE NO EXCUSE FO NOT UPLOADING IM SORRY
> 
> (can anyone confirm if its Mandarin that Minghao speaks? ik that jun's first language is Cantonese and is learning Minghao's dialect but ion know officially *sweats* tanks babes)
> 
> (((italicized conversations with quotes indicate a convo in Mandarin ^3^)))
> 
> UNEDITED WOT EVEN IS AN EDIT ION KNOW WOT IT IS
> 
> JEONGHAN IS GON BE SPICYYYY

**The Next Morning**  
  
  
  
     It was around seven a.m. when Minghao woke up the next morning feeling sore everywhere. It took him a while to get his bearings, but once his mind cleared up enough from waking up, he felt sick. And it was just his luck that he made it to the bathroom in time to throw the contents up from the prior night. Once his stomach contents were out of his system, he sat down on the bathroom floor, ignoring the little voice in the back of his head telling him how many germs were now clinging to him.  
  
     Minghao gave himself a few moments to collect himself, and in that time, a lot of questions were asked. ' _Why am I sick? What the hell did I do last night? Why am I sore everywhere?_ ' And that question stuck. He ran through the events that took place the day before. He went to practice with Jun's friends, went out to dinner with Jun, went to a bar with Jun and his friends. A bar. ' _With Jun?_ ' Minghao asked himself, to which he then shot up and ran put of the bathroom, scanning the dorm. Jun was no where to be found. It was like he wasn't even there. Minghao glanced at his bed and then at Jun's. His was nice and tidy while Jun's was a mess, blankets and sheets thrown everywhere. Minghao looked around once more, and like before, not finding Jun. Minghao shook the idea off of his mind.  
  
     "I'm sure he's out somewhere or something." Minghao said aloud. He walked over to his side of the room, grabbing the pair of pants that were so carelessly thrown on the bed. He grabbed his phone from the pocket, scanning the messages from the night before.  
  
  
  
**1 New Message from: Jisoo (Josh)**  
  
Did you guys make it up okay?  
  
(Delivered / 1:36 a.m.)  
  
  
  
**2 New Messages from: Father Cheol**  
  
saw u and junnie together, don't let him get into ur pants that quick ;)  
  
(Delivered / 1:25 a.m.)  
  
son pls tell me u guys didn't do it  
  
(Delivered / 1:30 a.m.)

  
  
**5 New Messages from: Mother Hannie**  
  
Last night was crazy!! Did you have a good time??  
  
Sorry I passed out, Cheolie, Jisoo, and wine mixed together is never good..  
  
(Delivered / 5:45)  
  
Love, you okay?  
  
Don't tell me Jun sucked you dry..  
  
(Delivered / 6:00)  
  
i wILL KILL JUNHUI IF HE HURTS MY CHILD IM COMING OVER IN HALF AN HOUR TO CHECK UP ON YOU ~ Hannie and Jisoo  
  
(Delivered / 6:30)  
  
  
  
     Minghao dropped his phone on his bed, hands rushing to cover his mouth. He felt sick again. ' _Did we really.. do it?_ ' He questioned himself. There was no way that could have happened. Minghao is a strong, independent animal shifter who doesn't need a man controlling him, let alone have drunk sex with him. Minghao grabbed his nearby water bottle, finishing it off before dumping it into the bin next to his bed. He needed a shower.  
  
     After his shower, he changed into joggers and a turtleneck, throwing his old ones into his laundry hamper. Minghao didn't know what smell he was wearing, but it was definitely a smell he didn't like. He grabbed his phone again after drying off his hair, opening an email from the university.  
  
  
_Attention Students,_  
  
_Starting from today, students are to attend their beginning classes._  
  
_A welcoming rally will commend in the auditorium starting with animal shifters, followed by vampires, demons, wizards (including physics, witches, wickens, X Y Zed), and the rest will be posted on a list linked in this email. Those that are bonded are allowed to bring their mate to whichever rally they'd like to attend._  
  
_We look forward to starting a new year with everyone._

_Sincerely,_

_Chairman Kim._

     Minghao winced at the sudden spam of their doorbell, a migraine making it's way inside his head. He walked over to the door, opening it up slightly before being pushed back, three bodies entering the dorm room. 

     "Where are my children! I expect them to be alive and well this morn-" Jeonghan suddenly stopped talking, glancing around the room trying to find the boys, only to see Minghao on the floor next to the door. "Oh, Minghao love, why are you on the ground?" Minghao rolled his eyes, accepting the hand Jisoo stuck out to help him up. Seungcheol was the next one to crowd his space, sniffing all over him. He made funny faces at certain parts on Minghao's body, though when he was done sniffing, he didn't say anything, only walked over to the window and sat on the cushion there. Jisoo gazed at him, only receiving a sniff and a nod from the boy towards Minghao. Jisoo turned to him, smelling him and, like with Seungcheol, making weird faces. The duo looked at Jeonghan, the three of them having some weird, mind-reading session. Jeonghan's eyes went wide before whipping around to Minghao, pestering him with things like  _Are you sore anywhere honey?_ or  _Do you feel funny, any change in feeling or appearance?_ He even went as far as shifting his head side to side, looking for bite marks. His eyes went wide at the sight of his neck. Dark purple marks littered his neck and collarbones. His cheeks went dark red, fixing the turtleneck back into place and sitting Minghao on his bed. Jeonghan walked into the kitchen, calling out for Jisoo.  
     "Jisoo, can you come here and help me making our Minghao a hangover helping smoothie please?" Jisoo stood up without thought, walking over to Jeonghan without question. Minghao glanced at Seungcheol, making slight eye contact before looking away.

     "So-o, can anyone tell me what's happening please? Seungcheol hyung?" Minghao asked the trio.

     "Well ya see, Jeonghan-"

     "Wants to make sure my child is okay! Now that you're part of our group, you're under my and Seungcheol's care, along with Jisoo as well." Jeonghan called out from the kitchen. He didn't really care who answered the question, as long as he got answers on what was happening. After a few minutes, Minghao's head began to feel a bit fuzzy, like a tv channel slowly loosing its satellite reception. He gripped his head, placing it between his knees. He was going to start complaining if anyone else could feel it when Jisoo spoke up.

     "Hannie, that's enough, you'll hurt him." Minghao was brought out of his fuzzy state, looking up from between his legs to see Jisoo kneeling in front of him, holding a smoothie in his hand. "Sorry about him. Now, Minghao, do you remember anything from last night?" Jisoo asked him with soft words, walking to the other side of the room to sit with Jeonghan.

     "Well, i remember practice, then eating dinner with Jun. And then he invited us all out for drinks. Then we went to the bar and this weird guy was flirting with me. Wait-" Minghao cut himself off by his own words. ' _This weird guy was flirting with me.._ ' He looked among the three men, eyes shaking slightly. "I- I didn't, uhm, do anything with him, did I?" Minghao asked them. Seungcheol was the one to speak up this time.

     "No, you didn't. Though, we are worried if you did meet up with someone last night. What else do you remember?" Minghao thought about it some more. ' _So I didn't do it with that guy, that's good._ '

     "Well, I remember, oh what's his name, Seungkwan? Is that his name?" The trio nodded their heads. "I remember him asking if Jun and I wanted to dance but I said, 'No'. From there it gets fuzzy. I don't really remember anything after that." Minghao looked at the boys with questioning eyes. "I didn't do anything stupid, did I?" They looked hesitant to answer him. Jeonghan, being the bold soul he is, spoke up.

     "That's why we're here. If it's alright, I'd like to read your thoughts to see if I can find anything." Minghao thought about it but soon nodded his head. Maybe he really could find something. Jeonghan moved across the room, sitting next to Minghao. He placed his hands on Minghao's head, thumbs rubbing soft circles into his temples. "This should help with both the migraine and with the mind-reading." Minghao nodded his head, looking elsewhere except Jeonghan's eyes. And just like before, Minghao's head went fuzzy.

 

**In Minghao's Thoughts**

 

     There wasn't much at the moment. If you could imagine, it was like his head was playing pulsing elevator music. ' _Thank you alcohol!_ ' Jeonghan thought. He scanned his thoughts some more, looking for last night.

     ' _What can I get you cutie?' 'Same as him, please._ ' The drink ordering from last night, nothing worth noting. Jeonghan was searching at what seemed like x-amount of light-years per second. He was zipping past useless conversations, and like everything else, all of it wasn't worth noting. But then it appeared.  
  
' _Ge-Ge, c-can I?_ ' He watched the scene play out in Minghao's thoughts. Everything seemed fine and dandy till he kissed him. And it didn't play out like how the trio thought it would. Minghao kissed Jun. Minghao kissed Jun. Jeonghan's eyes went wide for a moment as he skipped the kissing scene. Others whizzed by, yet it was out of focus. He could make out the bar table, outside the bar, Jisoo's car, their dorm. It was all fuzzy and hazy, like seeing an oasis in a desert. Everything was a mirage. But then it was clear for a few moments. Crystal clear.  
  
     ' _Minghao what's my name? What magical being am I?_ ' ' _You're Wen Junhui. The vampire who made me jizz my pants on our first day together._ ' And then everything went fuzzy. Jeonghan saw bits and pieces of the rest of the night, more than he wished to see. But it had happened. They had had sex.  
  
  
  
**Reality**  
  
  
  
     Jeonghan took his hands away from Minghao's head. His eyes seemed swollen, like he hadn't slept in a few days. He was mad, infuriated. He took advantage of a drunk Minghao; he being Jun. Wen Junhui. Jeonghan seemed to have been radiating his thoughts because Seungcheol was soon by his side.  
  
     "Hannie, he's an adult. There's nothing you could have done about it." Minghao looked between them, confusion and fear written on his face.  
  
     "Jeonghan, what did you see?" Before he could answer him though, the campus bell rang, signalling the ten minute bell before class started. Jeonghan whipped his head up, a smile on his face.  
  
     "It's okay love, nothing to fuss over. We'll step out so you can get ready for class. Is it okay if we walk you there?" Minghao was confused by the sudden switch in atmosphere, but he didn't question it. If it was nothing to fuss over, then he wouldn't fuss over it. Minghao nodded his head, accompanying it with a 'sure thing' before shutting the door behind the trio. Minghao then continued to brush his hair and teeth, putting on his socks and shoes, gathering his school supplies, and putting his smoothie in a to-go glass before heading out the door.

     After locking the door behind him, Jeonghan grabbed Minghao's hand, putting him in between himself and Seungcheol. The duo linked their arms together, Jeonghan linking his free arm with Jisoo. Within a few minutes, the quad walked out of the dorm building, heading towards the campus.

     "What's you first period class, Minghao?" Jisoo spoke up first. Minghao took out his phone, looking at his schedule.

     "I have 110 Advanced Modern Dance from 7:30 to 10:30 Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays that'll get me my BFA, then I have Musicians: Songwriting and Voice from 12:00 to 2:00 on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays for now. Why do you ask?" Minghao answered. Jeonghan smiled, speaking first.

     "You have your first class with Seungcheol and Musicians with Jisoo and I." His smile got even wider. "You go to class with Seungcheol, then let's meet up for an early lunch and we can head to our class, okay guys?" Nobody had any objections, so the plans were set. After Jeonghan and Jisoo kissed Seungcheol goodbye, they walked their separated. Minghao was the first to break the silence.

     "So, why the sudden interest in me?" Seungcheol thought for a moment before answering him.

     "Well, Jisoo brought you up during our group session the other day. He said you were an animal shifter and Jeonghan wanted to see you turn into a kitty again. I came along to meet Minghao though, not 'That One Animal-Shifter'." Minghao 'ah'ed before looking ahead, walking through a set of double doors towards the men's locker room. "So, tell me about yourself. What is Minghao like?" Minghao laughed softly.

     "Well, this is my first year of University; I did two years of community college before this." Seungcheol hummed softly. "Um, my favourite number is seven. I'm a big neat-freak, which is why I tend to avoid Jun's side of the room. I'm from Anshan, Liaoning, China. I can speak both Mandarin and Korean. That's pretty much it, there's not a lot about me, really." Seungcheol hummed again, nodding his head and unlocking his locker, Minghao following his actions with his own locker. Once they had both changed and locked their lockers, the walked towards the dance studio down the hall.

     "I'm sure there's more to learn about you Minghao, you just don't think it's worth the breath that takes to say it." Minghao's cheeks turned a light pink as he looked down. "Maybe you can tell me later, yeah?" Seungcheol asked him as they walked into the class. Minghao nodded, setting his gym bag on a hook connect to the wall. Seungcheol followed him, leading the younger to the mirrors whilst starting to talk about how Jisoo had to hold Jeonghan's hair back while he was throwing up that morning. Halfway through his story, Jun walked in, hanging up his gym bag and walking over to the duo.

     "Hey guys, you feeling better Minghao?" Jun wore a subtle smirk on his face, checking out Minghao. The younger put on an annoyed face, not appreciating being looked at like a piece of meat.

     "Just dandy, thank you very much." Minghao turned back to Seungcheol, who was looking between the two.

     " _Are you sore from last night?_ " Jun looked around Seungcheol to look at Minghao, trying to continue the conversation in Mandarin instead of Korean. And it worked.

     " _I don't know what you're getting at, but I feel fine. Great even. Jeonghan, Jisoo, and Seungcheol walked with me to class this morning. And Jeonghan even made me a smoothie to get me started for the day._ " Seungcheol looked up from stretching at the sound of his and his boyfriends names. Minghao smiled at him. "Just explaining what happened this morning." Seungcheol nodded and went back to stretching, Jun and Minghao following his lead. Jun hummed, standing up and stretching his legs.

     " _I guess I'll just have to try harder next time._ " Minghao was about to ask what he meant when their teacher walked in, signalling them to stand up.

     "Sorry for being late class, I didn't want to come in today." A few laughed at him, others agreeing. "My name is Mr. Park, and I will be your 110 Advanced Modern Dance teacher this year." The class applauded, standing up and stretching more. "We're going to dance techniques before I start you all on our choreography for this week." And with that, the class had begun.

 

* * *

 

 

     "Jun, Minghao and Seungcheol. You will be group one, please head to the far end of the room to practice the choreography we've learned today." The teacher motioned for them to move, moving onto the other students to put them into groups as well. Minghao stood in front with Jun on his right and Seungcheol on his left. The ran through the first part smoothly before Jun and Seungcheol messed up on a move, causing their feet to sickle. Minghao caught the mistake in the mirror, stopping them and further back in between them.

     "Your foot sickled during this move, try doing it like this Hyungs." Minghao repeated the last five moves while they followed him. They went through a [percussive drop to the floor](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR1FjvMmfWQ9On5hkXJnLzCuEChQXaexWLVBZ7h2cJcyIQvBtCAbw), jumping up and landing in second position Grand Plié, turning in [Attitude](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/67/24/10/672410bc01280e48e91a61248810b58d--yoga-dance-dance-poses.jpg), turning out to [Dégagé](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSae3MMPHyIiJwM02CiFk0n8lil_RIinmpmjPJ7GLYbRZd7E9rIEQ)and ending in [fifth position](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTtQfceUf-yOu81nFci4bhntomSaNv7BIfnSGXh_mA0samsBHTcjg). Minghao stood still in first position, the two copying him. "When you go to Dégagé, point your toes. Don't let your ankle flop the side, or let your foot hang downwards. Have your body stay engaged and push through the floor till you end in fifth position." The trio repeated the move till they got it right, running through the choreography again and not letting their feet look sickled. Minghao applauded them, giving them high fives.  
     "Good job hyungs, that was great!"

 

* * *

 

 

** After Dance Class  **

 

     When classes ended, Seungcheol gripped Minghao's arm, dragging him towards the locker rooms. Minghao tugged away when they entered the room, standing a fair distance away from him.

     "If you wanted to take me somewhere away from everyone you could've just asked instead of dragging me away, ya know?" Seungcheol nodded his head.

     "Sorry, I just needed to get us outta there." Seungcheol rushed to opened his locker, taking out his regular clothes to get changed. Minghao copied him ~~at a slower pace~~ , but stopped when he felt a pair of strong arms slither around his waist. He froze for a second before trying to pry the arms off.

     " _Don't worry babe, it's just me_." Minghao froze again at the sound of Jun's voice. For some reason it was making him hot and bothered. That's when Seungcheol intervened, pushing Jun away in a playful manor. Jun looked fake-hurt, clutching his heart. "That hurts Seungcheol, how could you push your favourite son like that?" Seungcheol laughed before ruffling his hair.

     "I don't know who told you you were my favourite, but they need to check in with me to get their facts straight." They laughed together, the playful conversation giving Minghao enough time to change his shoes from ballet ones to his regular converse and locking his locker. He brought up his turtleneck slightly, tracing the pattern for the Corsac Fox on his skin. Once his tail popped out from the little tail hole in his joggers and the ears atop his head came put, his sense heightened, his hearing and smelling enhancing. Seungcheol and Jun, not minding Minghao, changed quickly as well before locking their lockers, packing up their stuff.

     "Where are you guys headed now?" Jun asked them, swiping through his phone.

     "Minghao and I are gonna meet up with Jeonghan and Jisoo for lunch, then the three of them are gonna head off to Musicians while I meet up with Meanie and Hansol to discuss the rap part for one of Jihoon's songs." Seungcheol explained their plans while texting said boyfriends they were heading to Minghao's dorm. "What are you doing?" 

     "Nothing as of yet. I'm meeting up with Soonyoung-ah and Chan-ah later to work on choreo for 'Adore U' and 'Shining Diamond'." Seungcheol hummed softly before looking at Jun.

     "Would you like to join us for lunch? Jeonghan-ah said he wanted to talk to you as well." Jun nodded his head, linking his arm with Minghao's. 

     "Ready boys? And hyung!" Seungcheol laughed before taking the lead, walking them out of the building. Minghao on the other hand was not ready. The smell Jun was intoxicating. The smell felt like a black fog enveloping him and not letting him go. ' _Maybe shifting into an animal with enhanced smelling wasn't the best idea._ ' Seungcheol still tugged them along, despite Minghao's tense stance. 

 

     After a few minutes of walking, they met Jeonghan and Jisoo at one of the campus cafes. They walked inside, catching Jeonghan and Jisoo in the far corner. When Jeonghan caught sight of Jun, however, everything went south. He jumped from his seat, pouncing on Jun. And if it weren't for Jisoo yelling 'Coffee's on your jacket!', he would have de-fanged Jun in the middle of the cafe. Jeonghan stopped himself right as he gripped Jun's jaw, whipping his head around and running back to the table, a quick ' _Not Cheolie's jacket!_ ' slipping past his lips. There wasn't any coffee on his jacket, only a guilty looking Jisoo smiling at him. Jeonghan scoffed and sat down, Jisoo pulling him closer to himself by his hips. Seungcheol, Jun, and Minghao made their way into the booth, Seungcheol sitting next to his boyfriends and Jun and Minghao on the other side. A thick tension took over the atmosphere.

     "Is everything okay Jeonghan-hyung?" Minghao asked in a cute voice, fox ears flickering in a cute manor. Jeonghan squealed and leaned over the table pinching his cheeks.

     "Everything is perfect Minghao-ah!" Jeonghan whipped his head towards Jun, smile changing from one that said 'happiness' to one that radiated anger. "Isn't everything perfect Jun-ah?" Jeonghan sent everything that happened into Jun's mind, from the smoothie to the mind-reading session. Jun laughed awkwardly, not wanting to answer the older.

     " _Whoops! Suddenly I forgot how to talk in Korean! My mistake, sorry Jeonghan-_ hyung!" Minghao laughed loudly, but quickly covered his mouth. Jeonghan looked between them, only understanding his name in the sentence. He turned back to Minghao, leaning back in his seat.

     "No fair, I don't understand Chinese." Jun laughed again, only to shut his mouth when his mind showed him a picture of Jeonghan de-fanging him. He visibly shuddered.

     "Don't worry hyung, all he said was he, insert air quotes here,  _forgot how to talk in Korean_." Jeonghan glared at Jun. Soon a waitress came over, taking Seungcheol's, Jun's, and Minghao's order. 

     "So, how did last night go, Jun?" Jeonghan asked in a slightly annoyed voice, yet the curiosity made it hard to recognize it. Jun thought for a moment before answering.

     "It was alright! The beer at the bar was good, the ride home was nice too. I fell asleep right when my head hit the pillow." ' _A white lie._ Jeonghan instantly thought.

     "Is that so! Then, do you mind explaining this?" That's when Jeonghan sent it. His memory of Minghao's neck for that morning. It quite literally looked like a marble counter-top. Jun's smile quickly turned into a smirk.

     "I'd call it modern art, if you will. It makes the purple stand out against the white." Jeonghan grew more passive-aggressive. 

     "I shouldn't be a hypocrite and say something that I do, forward-slash, that is done to me, but I think if you were to at least ask before you mark up something, that would make things a lot better." Jeonghan stopped the conversation after that, looking down and drinking his coffee. Seungcheol and Jisoo ignored the pair while Minghao looked completely lost.

     "Am I missing something? Or what?" He asked soon after the conversing stopped. Jisoo squeezed Jeonghan's arm before he could say anything, speaking up instead.

     "Junhui-ah was playing a little too rough with a friend last night and the other guy got a few bruises." Minghao looked shocked, looking at Jun.

     "Was he hurt? Is he okay?" Jun spoke up this time.

     "He's fine. I think he liked it more than not. You should see what he did to my back." Minghao, now curious, asked to see. Jun shrugged, lifting up the back of his shirt. All along his back were angry, red lines, little spots here and there that scabbed over from the skin breaking. "He was a cat shifter. I think he still had his nails out when we went at it." Minghao hissed in knowing pain. He was always scratching himself up when his claws came out. Jun put his shirt back down, turning to the group again. Jisoo was making googly eyes at Seungcheol while Jeonghan was looking everywhere except the duo.

     "Jeonghan-hyung, are you okay? You're face is red." Jeonghan's face went darker at the comment, hiding his face in his hands.

     "I'm fine Minghao-ah, Seungcheol-hyung and Jisoo-ah are being embarrassing is all." Minghao 'ah'ed, nodding his head.

     "Is it because they're not including you in their googly-eye session?" Jeonghan huffed before kissing both of his boyfriends, his blush not as intense as before. 

     "Better now?" He asked Minghao.

     "Yeah, your face isn't as red." Minghao smiled while taking a sip of his iced vanilla latte. The next 45 minutes went by smoothly, nobody bringing up the previous night, nor why Jeonghan's face went red in the first place. For once, things seemed normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all dos dance moves are a sequence we gotta do in my dance class asdfghjkl-
> 
> ALSO YALL I WROTE FOR LIKE 6 HOURS TODAY SO IM SORRY IF SOME OF IT DOESNT MAKE SENSE  
> SENSE IS NOT FOR SALE


	7. New Boxers Might be a Good Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baba is daddy .///.
> 
> minghao's life is gud (wos gud lol my bad)
> 
> theres a wet dream
> 
> jun is cocky
> 
> im sorry /)~(\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KINKY IM SORRY IT HAD TO BE DONE
> 
> ITS NOW OR NEVER GUYS

**1 Month Later**

 

It took a steady month before Minghao was able to get into the swing of things again and start up a daily life routine. It started off with him deciding that being in a new country meant he had to make time to use his shifting abilities; like he had in China. In the morning, before classes, he would sun bathe in his cat form for a bit. He'd then use his dog shifting abilities to help him get an extra boost of energy in dance. He'd use his panda powers when hanging out or sleeping in his room, and his tiger shifting when lounging on his cat post, or for extreme concentration that usually involved his video games or studying. Minghao would usually use his fox shift on the daily, preferring that shift as a more comfortable state. Minghao never brought his phoenix shift into play though. While it was normal to face ones fears and get it over with, Minghao couldn't do that with this. He preferred to keep the shift hidden from public eye, from the view of his new friend group, from everyone.

   With getting into the swing of things, Minghao also had to deal with Junhui's shenanigans. Jun would often come up behind Minghao, biting his neck, yet never breaking the skin. Minghao had let Jun feed from him twice in the past month, often waiting until Jun complained that, "nobody will let me feed from them! Please Minghao?" Minghao made it very clear that Jun wasn't to release Oxytocin; instead he'd release melatonin to help Minghao sleep afterwards. 

   Things were going well with Minghao's new group of friends as well. Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Jisoo and himself ate lunch together whenever they could, often talking about how classes were and if Minghao had found anyone "special". It was always the same answer, however, "Nobody worth taking the time for a broken heart" to which he would then smile and laugh it off. Minghao was getting close with the others as well. He was put in the Performance Unit with Chan, Jun, and Hoshi in their group; being put in charge of choreographing the dances to their songs. They spent a lot of time in Woozi's studio, finishing up three dances in the past month. He got to know the rest of the Hip Hop members and the Vocal Unit members, often going out for coffee together. 

   Neither Jun nor Jisoo Jeonghan and Seungcheol brought up the night Jun and Minghao had drunk sex. It was silently agreed upon (along with the mental image of Jeonghan castrating Jun) that it wouldn't be mentioned unless Minghao brought it up. The hickies took only a few days for them to disappear into slight discolourations, and by the time Minghao had seen them, he thought they were from Jun feeding from him. If only he knew. . . .

 

***

 

_Jun pushed Minghao against the wall, pinning his hands above the younger. He kissed him harshly, sucking and nipping at his lips till Minghao opened his mouth, allowing Jun inside. Minghao felt high; intoxicated even. He licked at Minghao's mouth, swallowing the moans that came with him sucking on the younger's tongue. Jun soon moved down to Minghao's neck, sucking and biting hickies there. Minghao keened, grinding on the knee that was placed between his legs. Jun grabbed at Minghao's thighs, picking him up and moving to lay him on the bed, kicking aside a few beer bottles. After a while, Jun worked his way down Minghao's body, placing a line of hickies down the middle of Minghao's body. When he reached Minghao's boxers, he glanced up at him, settling his hands on the waistband._

_"_ Hao, I'm gonna suck you off now, 'kay?" _Minghao nodded his head feverishly, wanting Jun to hurry up. Jun tugged down his boxers, licking a long strip up Minghao's cock. Minghao moaned loudly, his ears ringing slightly. Jun moved his hand to Minghao's cock to stroke him, starting a slow yet rough pace._

_"Fuck, Minghao." Jun moaned softly, lapping up the pre-cum that spilled from the younger's cock. Minghao moaned again, enjoying the feeling of Jun taking him into his mouth._

_"Hao~" Jun moaned against him when he came up for air. Minghao pushed him away softly, tugging him up by his arm and kissing him roughly._

_"Fuck me BaBa~" Minghao moaned into Jun's ear. Jun keened at the words; Jun never keens. He gripped Minghao's thighs roughly, spreading them apart and pushing two, spit-slick fingers into Minghao's tight hole. Minghao moaned a mantra, a mixture of "Baba more~" and "Junnie please~" falling from his lips. After he could easily slip four fingers into Minghao, he took them out, spreading his pre-cum and spit around his cock. He didn't give Minghao time to adjust to his size before pounding into the younger._

_"Hao Hao~" Jun moaned after a while, enjoying the way Minghao squeezed deliciously around him. Minghao thought for a moment. Jun was actually being vocal for once; he wasn't keeping his sounds to himself. The thought made Minghao moan with relish._

_"Come on Hao Hao." Jun moaned out. They were both getting closer to their end. Minghao squeezed around Jun while his pave increased._

_"Hao~" Jun moaned out again, hitting the bundle of nerves inside him that made him keen. Minghao squeezed around him again before Jun hit that special spot again._

_"Come on Minghao." Jun said once more before he was able to finish Minghao off. Minghao squeezed around Jun, his tight heat helping Jun finish himself off. Jun looked at Minghao before grabbing one of his shoulders. "Hao?" Jun questioned him. "Come to it, Hao." Minghao was confused, what was Jun referring to? After a while of Jun calling out to Minghao, he finally yelled at him. "Minghao, wake up!"_

 

***

 

"Minghao, wake up!" Minghao's eyes shot open as he lurched forward, headbutting Jun in the process. Jun fell to the ground, clutching his head tightly. "Yah! What the heck! I was trying to wake you up from your nightmare and you headbutt me? Not cool!" Jun yells at him. Minghao's panting, out of breath.  _Wait_ , he thinks.

   "My dream?" He asks aloud, but before Jun can answer, he feels a cool dampness in his boxers. He takes a moment to look around and calm down. "Why- why am I sweaty? My are my-" he stops himself before he can finish his sentence. His dreams floods his mind now. He had a wet dream. About the infamous Wen Junhui.

   "You mind telling me what had you rocking in your bed while crying out my name?" Jun asks him, the smirk hidden on his face by the rooms darkness. Minghao's cheeks went a vibrant red, embarrassed by the question. He reached over and clicked on his bedside lamp, running his hands through his hair.

   "Can I ask you something, Jun?" Jun contemplated the request for a second before nodding his head, moving to sit on the bed. Minghao thought for a moment, deciding on how to ask his question. "Remember when we went out to drink with your friends?" Jun nodded his head, the events playing through his head. "Well, I know I got drunk and stuff, and the next morning Jeonghan asked me if I slept with anyone. But, you know, alcohol make your forget things and I really-"

   "Just cut to the chase Minghao. I'm losing your train of thought." Jun cut in, stopping Minghao. Minghao took a deep breath in before continuing.

   "What I'm trying to say is: Did we, you know, have sex that night?" Minghao's face was an unhealthy shade of red, not enjoying having to cut to the chase so quickly. Jun stared at him for a moment before tilting his head.

   "Is that what you dreamed about?" Minghao nodded slightly, hiding his face in the sea of blankets on his bed. He heard Jun chuckle softly. "Do you want the truth, or what you want to hear?" Minghao mumbled out a quiet 'both please'. Jun thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "To answer what you would want to hear: no, we didn't. Giving you the truthful answer, however, yes; yes we did have sex that night." You could practically hear Minghao's heart break. Less than a week. It was less than a week that he slept with Junhui, someone who he didn't even know quite well at the time. He felt disgusting, like he needed to leave his skin and put on a fresh, new one. He pushed Jun off of the bed, suddenly angry.

   "How could you? Why didn't you stop me? Why'd you take advantage of me!" Minghao yelled at him. Jun scoffed, standing up and rubbing his thigh that hit the ground.

   "'How could I?' How could you? I actually wanted to give us a shot and you go and throw yourself to me like a puppy begging for attention. You played me; told me that you had feelings for me and that you liked me! If anything, you took advantage of me!" Jun yelled back at him, equally as angry. "And if I'm correct, I'm pretty sure you were the one  _begging_ me to take you, to fuck you into oblivion. So don't go and tell me that you're the victim here!"

   "Yeah, but I was drunk! How was I supposed to know? You're my friend! At least I thought you were! Aren't friends supposed to help each other out?" 

   "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know acting harsh to someone, playing their feelings, having sex with them after they called you 'GeGe', having a wet dream about them while calling them 'BaBa', and finally acting like they were friends and nothing happened was friendship!" That shut Minghao up real quick. He called Jun Gege and Baba. If he said he felt disgusting before, it was nothing compared to how he was feeling right now.

   "I would  _never_ call you any of those things! Nor would I play you and act harsh towards you! Hell, I wouldn't even have sex with you! Not with some disgusting, rude ass, fucking piece of-"

   " _Shut the hell up! People are trying to sleep here!_ " There was a loud voice followed by loud bangs on their wall connecting to the dorm room next to them. They stopped yelling for a moment, everything going still. Jun looked away before he heard a sniffle. Minghao was crying. Minghao was rubbing furiously at his eyes, trying to get the tears to stop. Eventually, he stopped and sat on his bed, letting the tears fall.

   "Are you happy Junhui? Do you feel accomplishment that you got to fuck your dorm mate?" Minghao wiped his face once more.

   "Actually, I feel like shit now." Minghao glanced at Jun, who was already looking at him. "I feel like a dick for fucking with you, and even more so for making you cry." Jun said in a soft voice. Minghao sniffed quietly.

   "I just want to know why, Jun. Why did this happen?" Jun looked at Minghao's face. He seemed smaller, sorrow taking over his usually happy face.

   "Because I was a cocky bitch who thought, quite literally, fucking with people was fun. I'm really sorry Minghao." Minghao shook his head softly, looking away.

   "I don't accept your apology." Jun laughed to himself before laying down on the ground.

   "What if I let you maul me in your tiger form? Would you feel better then?" Jun asked him quietly. Minghao thought for a moment before nodding his head. He moved up off of the bed to stand in front of Jun. He leaned down on his hands and knees before leaping on all four, changing into a half-grown tiger. He pounced on Jun, teething at his arms, legs, and belly, but never breaking the skin. He hovered over Jun before plopping down rather harshly on him, knocking the wind out from Jun. Jun wheezed loudly, trying to push the tiger off of himself, yet failing miserably. "I suppose I deserve this, right?" Minghao purred softly before moving off of Jun. Minghao shifted back to his human form, yet keeping the ears and tail. He glared at Jun, yet stuck a and out to him, helping him up.

   "I accept your apology, Jun. And I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. It wasn't my intention." Jun just smiled before rubbing his tiger ears softly.

   "Don't worry about it. It's in the past, so let's just move on, okay?" Minghao smiled and nodded his head. Jun reached over and turned off the bedside lamp, each boy crawling into their respective beds. "Good night Minghao." Jun whispered out into the air after a while.

   "Good night, Junhui." Minghao said with a smile, turning over and facing the wall. Minghao was just about to fall asleep when he felt something wet against his southern region. "Crap.."

   "New boxers might be a good idea." Jun said aloud. Minghao threw one of his pillows at him before throwing his soiled underwear into his hamper and fishing out new ones. "I hope you know I'm never going to let you live this down." Minghao groaned softly. It was going to be a long night. . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert Jun's "nyeac nyeac here* i finally finished this
> 
> this wos shit an im sorry
> 
> that wet dream wos not done well,,,,,
> 
> when will i ever edit these. . . .


	8. Damn You Junhui Wen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS HALLOWEEN BITCHES
> 
> also im a meme lovin fuk sorrynotsorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wos jus complaining abt a story im reading not being updated in a month n then i wos like, "ay sHIT MY STORY" so here's a lil chapter for yall :D
> 
> 2000 word vomit im sorry
> 
> i wos also reading a fic n they mentioned harry potter so id like to say:
> 
> HARRY DIDYOUPUTYOURNAMEINTHEGOBLETOFFIRE

**October 30**

 

Halloween was tomorrow and like everyone's worst fear, Jun was thinking the same thing.  _Children_. Snotty, annoying babies walking up to his door in store-bought costumes, pounding the door knocker, threatening him with death if candy was not received. He despised children, even if he did act like one on some occasions. Minghao, on the other hand, was ecstatic. He had bought many Halloween decorations, decorating his side of his shared room with little hanging bats, ghosts, pumpkins, and cloth spiders and spider webs. The one thing Jun was looking forward to was the party Jeonghan and this boyfriends threw every year for the holiday. It was the one of the only days he could get drunk with Jeonghan's permission, do something regretful and blame it on the boy, and grind upon endless people without a care in the world. 

   Minghao pulled Jun's hand down the endless isles in the costume store, searching high and low for the perfect costume for his first Halloween party. 

   "It has to be perfect Jun," Minghao whined back after Jun's endless complaining for him to just  _pick something already, it's not like you're gonna wear it again_ , "this is my first college Halloween party, I want it to be awesome." Minghao continued. Jun looked with him, though his attention was drawn to face paint and a hook on the isle rack.

   "I know what I'm gonna be, Minghao." Minghao look down the isle at what he was looking at. Jun put the hook on his hand and put on an eye patch. "A sexy pirate!" He exclaimed. Minghao laughed and shook his head, searching the wall of Halloween costume pictures. A bright blue and pink costume caught his eye soon after. The Little Prince. He memorized the number, going down the next isle and finding the costume soon after.

   "I found mine, too!" Minghao called out to his friend, walking up to the cash register and pulling out his wallet. Jun walked up next to him and set his items on the counter. After a little bit of fight, Jun ended up paying for the items, but said Minghao could buy them lunch. 

   Once they payed for their costumes, they made their way out of the store, along with four bags of candy. It took them a bit of time, but they soon arrived at their shared dorm room. Minghao was busy getting together his make up when he heard his phone ringing. He picked up his phone and answered it.

   "Hey Jeonghan-hyung, what's-" Minghao couldn't get half of his sentence out before Jun came up behind him, screaming into his phone.

   "Hao Hao, passed the weed!" A shriek came out from the device in his hands.

   " _Seungcheol, my children are smoking weed! I expect this kind of behaviour from Jun, but you Minghao? Weed is bad!_ " Minghao reached behind him and slapped a cackling Jun.

   "I'm not smoking weed Jeonghan, Jun is just being a dick." He half glared, half smiled at the boy behind him. Another gasp was heard.

   " _Now my new child is cussing! Junhui, what are you teaching him!_ " Jeonghan yelled through the phone.

   "How to suck dick, obviously." Jun deadpanned. The line on the other side of the phone went silent before it was disconnected. Minghao laughed softly before throwing his phone on his bed.

   "You're a pain Jun, a real pain." He went back to organizing his make-up, setting everything up for tomorrow night when he felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around his waist. He tucked his lengthy tail to the side, wrapping it softly around the boy behind him. "I'll let you stay there as long as you want if you don't distract me." Jun hummed softly before resting his chin on Minghao's shoulder, gazing at what he was doing. Over the next 20 minutes he would point out different pallets and things that would complement their costumes. Jun decided on dark, heavy make-up, whereas Minghao decided on light make-up, not seeing the need to cake his already even skin tone.

   While Minghao started to put away his make-up, he noticed the body laying on his back becoming heavier and heavier.

   "Junhui, if you wanna wrestle, just tell me." Minghao looked over his shoulder, expecting to see a bright-eyed smiling vampire, but was instead met with a snoozing vamp. Minghao smiled at the boy, enjoying the view. He pushed the rest of his make-up to the side, deciding to sort it later. "A cat nap couldn't hurt." Minghao took his time taking off his shirt, not wanting to ruin his previous one when Jun scared him into shifting, ripping the shirt to shreds. He took time with his pants too, wanting to keep his jeans in tact. Once he was down to his boxers, the shifter shook himself softly, his light skin turning into orange and black stripped fur. He maneuvered himself a bit, laying on his side so Jun could drape himself over the tiger. Jun huffed softly, turning on his side and snuggling close to the tiger, quietly enjoying the warmth. Minghao purred, his chest rumbling. 

   "Cat naps are always good, right Hao Hao?' Jun mumbled softly, though Minghao purred louder at the pun. Yeah, cat naps are always good.

 

**October 31**

 

Their cat nap turned into a deep slumber that had them sleeping through the night. When they woke up, Jun mumbled something about a good night's rest, where as Minghao lied down, not shifting just yet, and kept purring. After a while, they got up, getting ready for their party. Minghao shifted back to his human form, deciding to not use any of his animal forms tonight. It took Minghao around half an hour to get ready, but when he looked over at Jun, he was laying on the floor. Minghao laughed softly, moving his make-up over to Jun. Jun looked up at him through dark lashed.

   "Hi, welcome to Chili's." Jun started to say, but ended up laughing half way through it. Minghao threw his head back, laughing at the joke.

   "You're terrible Junhui." Minghao said while chuckling. "Now, will you let me do your make-up?" Jun's laughed slowly faded to a soft hum before nodding his head, closing his eyes and waiting for the magic to happen. "You look like I'm about to suck your cock, wipe that smirk off your face." Now it was Jun's turn to laugh. When the laughter died down, Minghao got to work on Jun's make-up. All was quiet until Junhui spoke up again.

   "Do tiger's rut?" Of all the times Jun could ask this question, it was when Minghao was applying his eyeliner. The suddenness of the question quite literally jerked Minghao, causing him to run the brush across Junhui's face. After a series of apologies, make-up wipes, and a slap on the back of the head for asking  _such an idiotic question_ , Minghao answered him.

   "I mean, I guess we do. But it usually happens when a females in heat. It can happen outside of that, though." Jun hummed quietly. "Why do you ask?"

   "Because I've known you for a while, and if I'm gonna court you, I wanna know what I'm getting myself into." Minghao slapped Jun again, continuing his make-up.

   "You'll smell it when I start to rut. Though, quote-on-quote, mating season doesn't happen till around November through April." Minghao inwardly shook. Being in rutting season? With a year-round horny Junhui? No thank you. Jun hummed again, waiting for Minghao to finish his make-up. It took a few more minutes, but he was finally done. Minghao grabbed a mirror and held it in front of Junhui. "Good?" Junhui smiles and nods, liking the smoky eye effect.

   Once their costumes were on, they made their way out of their dorm room and down the street. Jeonghan and his two boyfriends didn't live too far, so the walk wasn't bad. Once they arrived, both Minghao and Junhui were hit with a shoe. A cold  _can't believe my children are fucking and cussing_ slipping past them. Minghao laughed before a comeback spilled right from his mouth.

   "If I'm correct, you're fucking two men at the same time, so. . . ." Jeonghan whipped around mortified. Junhui started to laugh, joining in on the conversation.

   "I'm sure the spit roasting is good, right Jeonghan? I'm sure with Seungcheol-" 

   "Okay! Let's not and say we did!" Jeonghan cut him off before anything else that was vulgar could spill out. "You're changing my son for the worst Junhui, the worst!" Jun laughed while he moved to where Seungcheol was, helping him with the decorations. Minghao went with Joshua, helping him set up the DJing system.

 

***

 

The five of them finished setting everything up at around 9, and within the hour, the entire dorm was filled with college drunkards; Junhui included. He was off in the dance floor, doing what he did every year, grinding on God knows who. Minghao, on the other hand, was in the bathroom with Joshua who was trying to calm him down.

   "Of all the times within the next few months, my rut hits now." It wasn't too much of a bad thing. Nothing would happen as long as he didn't have pheromones calling his name. 

   "At least the smell isn't bad. I'm a dog hybrid and I can barely smell it!" Joshua exclaimed, trying to make the situation sound better. Minghao stopped pacing and glared at him. "Okay, so I may be lying, but I almost had you." He tried to smile, but it was no use. Minghao had to leave. Now. "I'll let Seungcheol know what's going on, then I'll drive you home." Minghao sat on the bathroom counter nodding his head. Joshua unlocked the door, closing it behind him and weaving his way through crowds of people to find Seungcheol. After a few minuted, Joshua came back, a drunk Junhui behind him. "I hope you don't mind me taking him with us. I don't want to worry about him later." Minghao wore a tight smile as he shook his head. It's fine, don't worry." The trio made their way through the sea people, finally making his way through the door and outside. The coolness outside helped sooth Minghao's rut, but not by much. 

   "Do y'all smell that?" Junhui spoke up once they got into Joshua's car. "It smells like sex, but not like sex-sex. It smells like someone wants to have sex."

   "Junhui, shut your trap." Minghao snapped at him. 

   "O-oh. Bossy Minghao. I'm slightly turned on."

   "Please turn yourself off in my car. Thanks." Joshua spoke up this time. He pulled into the dorm parking lot, but instead of waiting in the car, he got out and helped them up to their dorm. "If anything happens, call me. I'll come see what I can do." Minghao thanked him a million before closing the door.

   "Sweet! Now that Jisoo is gone, we have some alone time." Minghao turned around to see Jun starting to strip himself. Minghao scoffed.

   "Thanks, but after the two times we've had drunk sex, I'd rather not make it a third." Jun looked up and sighed, a quiet 'damn' leaving his lips. Minghao scoffed before pushing Jun into his bed, Minghao laying in his own. "Goodnight Junhui."

   "'Night babe." Jun mumbled out before passing out. Minghao would have yelled at him if the word hadn't caused all the blood in his body to run south.

   "Damn you Junhui Wen. . . ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wos sHIT
> 
> i hate this chapter but i promise the next one will be SO MUCH better <3
> 
> this wos all jus word vomit over the past couple hours
> 
> hang in there for a little bit longer,,,,,


	9. Our Journey has Come to an End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to apologize for not uploading anything in years. I've kinda neglected writing this because I hit a really bad place when I found out Jonghyun passed away.. However, I want to keep writing and get back into the groove of things, so enjoy this little filler chapter while I get my thoughts together and write an okay chapter :)
> 
> (Please note that this has been in the making for months so I'm sorry if there are spelling and grammer errors along the way.)

**Two Days Later**  
  
  
  
Normally Minghao would be concerned about his rut starting so early in November, but as of right now, he was leaning against his dorm room door trying to keep out Junhui. Usually, if he had a roommate, he'd tell them what was happening, ask them if he should stay or leave, and move on with his life, but Jun is smelling like vanilla and coffee and is extremely intoxicating at the moment.  
  
   "Jun, please just leave. You're making this a lot harder than it needs to be." Minghao yelled through the door, trying his hardest to keep it closed. Jun just whined, jiggling the doorknob.  
  
   "Hao~ Come on, just let me in, I won't try anything funny, I promise!" Minghao groaned, contemplating his decisions. He could shift and let Jun inside the dorm, not allowing him to see his flushed face; or he could let Jun in and check into a hotel, though the chances of Jun following him are about one-hundred percent. Minghao sighed, choosing the first option. He leans against the door heavily, shaking his body like a dog shaking off water, and shifts into his tiger shift. He moves away from the door, purring loudly as Jun pushes hard against it and falls on the floor. Minghao jumps onto his respective bed, walking in a circle a few times before laying down. Jun shuts the door behind him, moving to lay down on his bed. Jun's face was dusted pink with a blush.  
   "So, do you need anything? For your rut, I mean." Minghao looked at the door and let out a gruff. Jun scoffed softly. "You're not getting rid of me that quickly tiger."

   Minghao really thought about it before jumping off of his bed and hopping onto Jun's. He loomed over him before laying down on the older boy, tail swishing back and forth. Jun ran his fingers through Minghao's fur, enjoying the rumble of Minghao's purring.

   "Ya know, you're really cute, even when you're in your rut." Jun said aloud. Minghao went slightly rigid, not enjoying the way Jun's words made his blood run south. Jun kept his fingers in Minghao's hair before his body couldn't take enough. He stood up abruptly, eyeing Jun's southern region. Jun followed Minghao's eye before smirking. "Do you want to?" He asked him in a low voice, arousal stirring in his groin. Minghao stared for a minute longer before shaking his head. They weren't dating, nor mates. It's one thing to have sex outside of a rut and another to have one during. He jumped down from the bed, shifting into his human form. He grabbed his phone, a few pairs of underwear along with a pair of clothes, and a box from his suitcase under his bed, mumbling a soft _'I need a hotel.'_. He stuffed his things into his gym bag, looking around the room for anything else he might need.

   After putting a couple water bottles in his bag, he hooked it around his shoulder, being careful not to squash his tail in the process. He walked over to Jun and kissed his cheek, smiling at him.

   "Thank you for trying to take care of me, but I need to do this on my own for right now. I'll be back in a few days." And with that, Minghao was out the door, a soft click following behind him.

 

Minghao continued to update Jun on how he was doing every so often. The texts were often rushed depending on how Minghao was doing at the time. It ranged from "Not dead" to "Just woke up, feeling better already :)". And after a few days, Minghao walked into the dorm room, dropping his bag and flopping on top of Jun. Jun huffed loudly before hugging Minghao.

   "Feeling better?" He asked quietly. Minghao just let out a noise of discomfort.

   "This one was pretty bad, dick felt like it had its own heartbeat." He mumbled out. Jun just laughed, running his hands through Minghao's hair. It was pretty greasy and kind of gross, but he didn't care. Minghao had worked up a purr that felt nice against his chest. They stayed like that for a while, Jun petting Minghao's hair till the other's breathing evened out as he had fallen asleep.

 

Jun woke up one morning to Minghao in their kitchenette, whipping up some eggs and bacon. Jun got out of bed and walked up behind Minghao, snaking his arms around his waist. Minghao hummed softly.

   "Morning, Junnie." Minghao spoke softly, shuffling the bacon around so it wouldn't burn. Junhui hummed as well, planting a soft kiss on Minghao's neck that sent shivers down his spine.

   "G'morning, babe." He mumbled out. Minghao thought about them for a moment as Junhui swayed them softly. It had been 7 months since Minghao met Junhui on that weird afternoon, and one month since they started dating. It had been a wild ride so far. They were both in their sophomore year of university-- which really surprised Minghao, as he thought Junhui would surely drop out at some point. He ended up telling Jun this at the end of their freshman year, which landed him a slap on the butt and a pouty Jun for the next three hours. Minghao smiled at the memory, fishing them out two plates for their food. He spun around in Jun's arms and pecked his lips before moving away, setting their plates down on their little dining room table. They sat down, Jun thanking Hao for the meal as they started eating.

   "Do you have any classes today?" Jun asked, sprinkling salt and pepper on his eggs.

   "No, dance was cancelled because our teacher called in sick, and I moved Music to Thursdays instead of Wednesdays." Jun hummed at Hao's answer. He turned around to look at the clock hanging on the wall; it read 8:47. Jun thought for a moment before looking at Minghao.

   "Do you wanna go on a date today?" Jun asked, taking a bite of bacon. Minghao smiled and nodded, finishing the last of his eggs.

   "Sure, where do you want to go?"

   "I was thinking about going to a cooking class, actually. It's a couples thing that this place started up. You could learn some new recipes and I could learn how to not burn toast." Jun smiled a toothy grin while Minghao laughed.

   "Sure, that sounds fun! When is it?" Minghao grabbed their plates, setting them in the sink to be washed.

   "In about two and a half hours. Is that okay?" Minghao hummed, grabbing soap and a sponge to clean the dishes.

   "Yep, why don't you start getting ready and I'll finish these up." Jun nodded, getting up from his seat and kissing Minghao before heading into the bathroom for a shower.

 

Two and a half hours later, Jun and Minghao were standing behind a cooking station, waiting for the instructor to finish setting up. Once she did, she went up to her own station at the front of the room and bowing before the couples.

   "Hello everyone! I'm Kim Haeun and I will be your cooking teacher for today." The rest of the couples, including Minghao and Jun, bowed back. "The first thing we're going to start with is an appetizer. We're going to be cooking dumplings today." Haeun turned around and grabbed a bowl, instructing everyone on what to grab, how to chop the onions and garlic and rolling out the dough. Forty minutes later, Jun and Minghao looked at their dumplings. Minghao had six, nicely placed, circle dumplings on his plate with a cute little flower placed on the side. Jun, however, had four semi-circular dumplings on his plate, and two burnt, over-cooked dumplings with one leaf placed on the side. Jun looked over to Minghao, stars in his eyes.

   "They look good, right!" Jun exclaimed, picking up a lop-sided dumpling with his chopsticks, drowning it in soy sauce and bringing it up to Minghao's lips. "Say 'ah'!" Minghao forced a smile before opening his mouth, eating the dumpling. He winced at the taste, but after looking at Jun's hopeful face, he swallowed it.

   "It was hot, but still edible." He forced another smile, but still accepted Jun's kiss. He picked up his own dumpling, dipping it evenly into his soy sauce before handing it to Jun. Jun ate it happily, closing his eyes and humming. 

   "It tastes great! A lot better than the food I made." Minghao shook his head as he pulled out his phone, taking a picture of Jun mid bite into a dumpling. He laughs quietly as he and Jun eat the rest of the dumplings. 

   Even though Jun had burned their entree and overcooked their main course, Minghao still ate happily by his side, enjoying what his boyfriend made him.

 

**Two Years Later**

Minghao and Jun sat hand-in-hand on their universities field. It was 7 o'clock at night and the cold air was nipping at them, but they didn't mind as they paid attention to the headmaster of their school.

   "And, it is my honor to congratulate the graduating class of 2020!" The students stood up on their chairs, throwing their hats, hugging friends, throwing high fives and fist bumps. Jun looked at Minghao and enveloped him in his arms.

   "Thanks for sticking with me Minghao. I know that even though I am the sexiest, most amazing person you know,--" Minghao scoffed, "you mean the world to me." Minghao pulled away slightly and pecked Jun's lips.

   "Thanks for not sleeping with me while I was asleep on your bed babe." Jun groaned at his words, hitting his chest softly.

   "It was one time! Can't you just forget about it and let me remember it?" Minghao laughed as they kissed again, only break apart as their families walked up, all the while, they never let go of their linked hands.

   It had been a journey filled with laughter, fun, games, rough times, sad times, almost break-up times, and times filled with love. Yes, their relationship wavered on more levels than one; yes, Jun had eaten all of Minghao's lunch boxes when he was too lazy to get his own; and yes, they both loved each other. And while Minghao's amazing food had been eaten without his permission, and while Minghao used up all of Jun's hair gel, only to wash it out because it always made his hair look greasy, they always had and always will love each other. And for their times together in the future, they will continue to share that love.

**Author's Note:**

> And on that note, I'm ending this chapter.  
> Thank you guys for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! ^^


End file.
